


I Found Love (Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be)

by sunny_impalas



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Bar fights, Canon-Typical Violence, Cara Dune aka: The Ultimate Wingman, Din Djarin Is Hot And He Knows It, Din Needs To Learn How To Take Care Of Himself, Everyone else knows too, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keldabe Kiss, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Original Planets, Past Character Death, Paz Doesn't Understand Babies, Peli Moto aka: The Ultimate Lesbian Grandma, Pining, Slow Burn, Vomit, idiot plot, no beta we die like men, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: And I'll use you as a focal pointSo I don't lose sight of what I want
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Peli Motto, Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Armorer & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Peli Motto, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 376
Kudos: 396





	1. Are those real stars that hang in the sky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or are they man-made, a trick of the light?

It was late, very late. Paz was sat in an old cantina on some backwater mining planet. He held a still full cup so he wouldn't look to awkward. He just needed a rest, he had been running since the covert had come to the aid of a certain _beroya_ and child. He swallowed awkwardly and swirled the drink in his mug as he thought of Din Djarin. He knew he had acted out brashly, his tone poisoned, and words sharp.

He sighed and looked up at a commotion at the other side of the bar. His heart skipped when he saw the unmistakable glint of a beskar helmet get slammed against the red brick wall. He stumbled to stand up, quickly crossing the light grey wood floor that had yellowed in age. Once he was close enough he pulled one of the attackers off of his comrade and elbowed his nose, a sickening crunch sounding through the room. The man grunted and lunged for him, he side stepped out of the way and kicked him into a table, the man's head hitting the stone and rolling off it limply. By the time he had collected himself he saw the other Mandalorian looking around frantically, his breathing heavy. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but a coo got their attention and he turned to see a tiny green baby. He quickly connected the dots and he grabbed Din's arm, hoping and praying he was right.

" _Beroya_?" He whispered, hope shining clearly in his voice.

"Paz..?" Din's voice was a barely audible whisper, but still he nodded.

Paz gestured to the door and the smaller man hummed in understanding, quickly gathering up the tiny green child, hushing his worried cries and following Paz out of the cantina. They walked in silence, the older man keeping his hand on his blaster in case anyone thought to try and jump the father and son duo. Halfway out of the village he registered everyone splitting to allow the three through. He wondered vaguely if it was because of the fact they were two Mandalorians, his size, or if he was walking like he was ready to kill someone. Maybe it was a mix of all three.

Once they were out of the village Paz slowed so the younger man could walk by his side. He could feel the questions brewing in both of them. Slowly Din took the lead, Paz assumed to wherever the Razor Crest was. The child in Din's arms started to squirm and the man sighed, gently setting the baby down on the dirt. The baby looked around then waddled over to Paz, staring at him for a moment before reaching up. Din paused and chuckled when he saw how confused Paz was.

"He wants you to hold him, Paz." He said before continuing on.

The taller man looked surprised before leaning down to lift up the tiny creature. The baby cooed and curled up against his breastplate, an action that made him smile behind his beskar and offer a finger to the child. The little thing took it and promptly stuck the digit in his mouth, big brown eyes struggling to stay open. He hummed a bit and looked up to see Din watching the scene a few paces away. His ears grew warm and he cleared his throat, looking away to regain his iron grip on his emotions and started walking again.

Din laughed softly at the older man and waited for him to catch up. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the air around them, woody and damp. He hummed contently and crossed his arms over his chest before looking up at Paz. He ignored the beat his heart skipped over as he took in the sight of the sunlight hitting the beskar helmet of his company and bouncing off of it, almost creating a halo of light around him. He cleared his throat and looked back at the dirt, watching a centipede scuttling across the rich soil.

After a few more minutes he found his voice and asked, "So, what have you been doing for the past few months?" Mostly just for the sake of talking.

"I've been hitching; I was able to get a ride with an older woman off of Navarro, she took me out to Cato Neimoidia, after that I've been able to get a few more rides here and there. Been here for the better part of a month. What about you two?" Paz replied, glancing over at Din.

"It's a long story."

"Give me a summary then."

Din sighed and shrugged, "Planet hopping. We went to Navarro again because Karga said he needed help ridding the city of Imperials, we killed the client who wanted the child, Moff Gideon showed up with an army of troopers," He cleared his throat, deciding to skip over the part of him nearly dying, "we escaped to the Covert. The Armorer was still there and helped us escape... Now the bounty hunters are no longer after us, ex-Imperials still try their hand though."

Paz was quiet for a moment before saying, "You skipped over you finally receiving your signet, so I can't help but wonder what else you left out."

Din spluttered and huffed, looking to the side. "You said you wanted a short version."

"I know you skipped over something big. What was it."

Din set his jaw forward and swallowed, "I got hurt."

"How hurt." Paz didn't mean to sound so urgent, but he was worried his companion was suffering through pain.

"What do you care?" Din shot back. The thought of telling Paz that he had nearly died, and that a damn droid had to take off his helmet to save him, was enough to make his stomach churn.

"Djarin I swear to M-" His voice had been rising steadily and he cut himself off when the child whined and shifted in his arms.

"What's done is done, no need to worry about it." Was all Din said, hitting a button on his vambrace when the Crest came into view.

The door opened with a hiss and the two Mandalorians walked into the ship silently. Din took the sleeping child from Paz and opened the compartment that he had converted into a bed and set the child on it, running a finger gently across the top of his ear before closing the door and looking at the larger Mandalorian, taking him in. He was stood a little awkwardly, looking around the ship he hasn't been inside since he was a teenager. Din smiled to himself and reached to grab a stray blanket he had gotten for the child and started folding it. It went on like that for a while, Din doing small chores around the main floor of the Razor Crest and Paz standing next to the sleeping Child's room, not knowing what to do.

Finally Din turned to face Paz fully, arms once again crossed over his chest. He wet his lips and then spoke, "So what're you gonna do now, Vizla?"

Paz shrugged and took in Din, eyes roaming appreciatively over his smaller form before answering, "You have room for another body?"

The younger nodded before making his way to the ladder. He paused though and looked back at Paz, quiet for a moment before saying, "I was planning on going to Kesnum next."

"Sounds good to me."

Din nodded and climbed up the ladder to the cockpit, yawning before finally sitting down. He pressed the button to close the lower hatch and began getting ready to start flying. After a few moments the Razor Crest lifted out of the clearing she had been parked in and rose into space. Din got the ship farther from the planet, punched in the coordinates and eased the Crest into hyperdrive. He started up autopilot and leaned back in his chair, watching the smear of blues whiz past.

He stretched and leaned his head back against the headrest of the chair, his eyes slipping closed despite himself. He listened to Paz shuffle around the kitchen area in the lower deck and he smiled a bit, his thoughts melting away as sleep over took him.

About an hour had passed and Paz was still unable to find a single piece of food that wasn't dehydrated, except for some baby food and a couple pieces of fruit. He huffed and climbed the ladder, grumbling to himself about how Din needed to learn that surviving only on dehydrated meat and ration bars was a horrible way to live. He reached the top and opened his mouth to chew Din out on his eating habits, but paused when he heard a soft snore come from the pilots seat.

He carefully stepped closer to the younger man and saw how his head was slumped awkwardly against his shoulder and how his hands were resting in his lap limply. Paz inhaled sharply and he looked out at hyperspace flying past them. He sighed and looked around, weighing his options. He could either wake Din up and have him go to bed, he could risk waking him up and carry him to his sleeping quarters, or he could just leave him where he is and say it was his own damn fault when he mentioned the crick in his neck.

Paz thought over his options and sighed, grumbling as he climbed back down the ladder, stopping at Din's sleeping quarters and stepping into the room. Even his room was hardly the bare minimum, there was an old and uncomfortable looking cot, a few thin looking blankets and a single pillow. There was a crate with an extra flight suit neatly folded and a couple other necessities sat next to the suit. He clicked his tongue at the sight and grabbed the pillow and one of the thin blankets. He tucked them safely underneath his arm and he slowly made his way back up the ladder and walked up to Din.

He carefully moved Din's head so he could place the pillow behind him, his blood getting a little hot at how floppy it was. He then awkwardly knelt down next to the younger man and laid the blanket over him. Once he was done he studied Din's form, appreciating the slight curve of his hips. His thoughts drifted to their last interaction at the Covert and he swallowed hard, guilt rising thick and heavy in his chest. This man was not a coward, and he had not deserved the disrespect of him nearly taking off his helmet.

He sighed and stood up, gently running his hand over Din's helmet. His heart swelled when the man shifted in his sleep and sighed contently. He was sure that if he could see his face he'd be wearing a sleepy smile. He shook his head and quickly made sure they were on the right path before making his way back to the ladder. He hesitated and turned back to look at the back of the pilots chair.

He murmured, " _Nuhoy pirusti, gar linibar bic_." Before finally climbing down the ladder.

Din awoke with a start, a familiar cooing coming from his feet. He smiled and stretched before reaching for the child. He noticed the pillow and blanket after a few seconds and he smiled warmly. He gently brushed a thumb across the child's cheek. He cocked an eyebrow at the heavy footsteps coming up the ladder, clearly trying to be quiet but also in a hurry. He turned the chair around to face Paz, who looked a bit deflated.

"Sorry, I was trying to keep him from waking you... How'd he even get up here?"

Din chuckled and shrugged, absentmindedly running his finger over the kid's ear, receiving an appreciative chirp. "It's alright, we're almost there anyway."

Paz nodded and awkwardly sat in the co-pilot's seat. He ran his hand across the smooth metal of the console and thanked his lucky stars that Din wasn't asking about the blanket and pillow. He didn't know what he'd say if he had. He simply watched Din unscrew the metal ball from a lever and drop it into a pair of tiny green hands. The child chirped excitedly and scrambled to get off his father's lap, waddling towards Paz and showing the ball to him.

Paz chuckled and nodded, patting the child's green head, "I see it, it's very nice."

The child seemed to grow impatient and kept offering it to Paz. The man only got confused and nodded again, taking his hand away and leaning down. He heard Din chuckle and he looked up at him, narrowing his eyes at him before looking back down at the child, trying to figure out what he wanted.

Din decided to take mercy on the larger Mandalorian and said, "He wants you to play with him. Just sit on the floor and roll it back and forth."

"That's humiliating."

The sudden and blunt answer made Din snort, shaking his head and shrugging. "You want to be the one that makes him sad?" He asked before turning back to face the open window, checking how much more time they had before they reached Kesnum.

Paz huffed and sat on the floor, taking the ball from the child and rolling it towards him. The little thing giggled and kicked it back towards him, clearly very happy with the game.

After about twenty minutes Din spoke again, "Grab him and get in the chair, we're about to exit."

Paz nodded and gently grabbed the child and handed him the metal ball. He sat back in the chair, watching as the blue blur surrounding them faded and the ship jumped out of hyperspace. Paz watched as Din flew down into the planet's atmosphere and started scanning for a good place to land. He decided on an open field not too far from a small city and started the descent. The Crest touched down on the ground with a quiet hiss.

Din turned the chair to look at Paz, appreciating the sight of him holding his child before saying, "Lets go see what we can find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you thought!!!  
> ——  
> Translations
> 
> Beroya: Bounty hunter
> 
> Nuhoy pirusti, gar linibar bic: Sleep well, you need it.


	2. You, of course, are a rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But you were always a rose.

Din, Paz, and the child walked into the city, looking around at the brightly colored buildings. The child cooed excitedly and reached for his father, who immediately lifted him up so he could have a better view of the city. As they reached the market square that sat in the middle of the buildings, they were met with a torrent of liveliness. Most of the inhabitants had an animalistic lower half, four round and soft looking legs and a tail. The upper half looked just as soft, bouncy hair laid on top of their heads and made everyone look so very wholesome. The others looked about what you'd expect of planet hoppers, a bit thin, a wild look in their eye.

A group of children caught the kid's eye and he started squirming to be let down. Din hesitated though, looking at the stalls they needed to visit. Paz noticed and swallowed a bit, walking closer and putting a hand on his companion's shoulder, and leaning closer so he could whisper to him.

"You can watch him. I'll get what we need."

Din didn't say anything, but the larger man knew he was grateful. Paz lingered and watched the baby immediately waddle off towards the children, who squealed in delight at their new playmate. He huffed out a laugh and walked towards the stalls, thinking to himself about the supplies he needed to grab.

A half hour or so had passed and Paz was walking back towards Din, who was sat on the ground surrounded by the children. He was waving his arms in different directions, clearly telling a story. He paused and watched from afar, a small smile creeping across his face. He became aware of another body next to him and he glanced to them, seeing one of the soft bodied natives watching the scene as well. They were quiet for a moment before the woman spoke.

"He's awfully good with kids." She stated, a happy smile on her face.

"Yes, he is."

The woman paused for a moment before asking, "Is he your husband?"

The question made Paz sputter, cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. He was thankful for the helmet covering his face as the woman laughed softly. She shook her head and glanced up at him, patting his arm comfortingly.

"Oh, sorry. You two just seemed to have that sort of connection."

Before he could ask what she meant, she walked off, one of the children huddled around Din scurrying to catch up with her. Paz took a second to calm his emotions and he walked up to Din who was standing up and saying goodbye to the kids, a familiar green head resting against his covered chest.

"You two have fun?" Paz asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Din simply nodded and adjusted the clearly tired child in his arms. They started the walk back to the Razor Crest, when Din suddenly stopped, clearly thinking something over in his head. Paz turned to look at him, and he suddenly had an armful of green baby being shoved at him.

"I've gotta find work, will you watch him?" He asked, and Paz was almost certain that he had puppy dog eyes on underneath the beskar helm.

"Of course I will." He replied, voice sounding a bit fonder than he would've liked.

Din thanked him quickly and turned back in the direction of the city, an air of importance surrounding him. Paz shook his head and started walking again, the baby watching his father's back as they separated. He let out a mournful coo and looked up at Paz, almost as if he was asking him to make Din come back. Paz's heart clenched at the sight of those big brown eyes staring up at him, worried and pleading. He cleared his throat and adjusted the bags and child.

"Hey, it's not so bad, I get to watch over you. We can... Um... Roll that ball back and forth again?" He suggested, suddenly feeling very underprepared. But the baby chirped excitedly, so maybe he had something right.

It had been about two hours since they had gotten settled inside the Razor Crest, and the child had been thoroughly bored with rolling the ball, hide and seek- Paz had no idea how the kid was so damn good at it-, and a very mellow version of tag. The man had no idea what to do, but watched curiously as the baby stood and waddled over to the small fridge that held his food. He stared at it for a moment before pointedly looking back at Paz, clearly asking something of him. He hesitated for a moment, wondering what the child wanted. The kid huffed and pointed at the fridge in frustration, a tiny foot stomping on the metal floor. Paz slowly stood from his spot on the floor and walked over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a jar of baby food.

"Are you hungry..?" He asked. The answer he got was a very impatient whine and grabby hands for the jar.

Paz smiled a bit and opened it, the very strong smell of sweet potatoes hitting his nose instantly. He hummed and gently picked the kid up, settling him on the counter and handing him the jar. He nodded once when the child started shoving handfuls of the thick orange purée. Happy that his job had been done, Paz started organizing a bit. He figured that as long as he was living in the Crest with Din, the least he could do was clean up a bit.

Once the baby had finished the jar he took it from him and set it aside, not knowing if Din would want to use it for something or not. But the baby whimpered and put his tiny green hands to his stomach, rolling over onto his side. Paz furrowed his eyebrows and gently picked the child up, trying to come up with some sort of solution as to why the baby was acting sick. He was used to Foundlings, who were typically older and could voice their discomforts. He started to gently pat the child's back, maybe he needed burping?

Suddenly the door to the Crest opened, and right before either Paz or Din could greet each other, the baby puked orange all over Paz's shoulder and chest, fat tears rolling down his face at the feeling.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Din looked to the empty jar, to the crying baby who was reaching for his father, and Paz who was standing shell shocked. Abruptly, Din burst out laughing. Not even a slight chuckle, but a good and pure and so very raw laughter that even through his shock, Paz felt his heart skip a beat.

Din was laughing all the way towards him, plucking the whining baby from his arms and holding him close, cooing at him to calm the baby down. Once that was done he looked at Paz, sweet potato scented vomit still dripping off his armor. The sight made Din start to laugh again, shaking his head. For a moment Paz wondered what his smile looked like under the beskar helmet, only vague memories of his face from when they were children all he had to go off of.

Once the younger man had finally calmed down he nodded at the open hatch and said, "C'mon. You need to clean up and so does the kid. There's river not far from here." As Paz walked out the ship he heard Din snickering still, and suddenly the sound of his laughter was more of a burden than a blessing.

At the river Din dutifully bathed the child, who was slapping the water excitedly, already back to his usual cheerful self. Din glanced at Paz, who was silently scrubbing the vomit off of his chest plate. The younger man happily drank in the sight of Paz's under suit clinging to his arms, the sleeved rolled up to show off his forearms, pale skin wet and shining under the sun.

Din lingered on the sight for a moment more before going back to the child, grabbing the towel he had snagged from the refresher before they made their way to the river. He pulled the child out of the water and started to dry him off, acting offended when the baby shoved a hand into his visor. He was vaguely aware that now Paz was watching him, and his ears grew hot. He finished drying off the baby and swaddled him as best he could, the child settling down instantly. He held him close to his chest and started on the task of washing the little brown cloak.

The larger Mandalorian grunted and took the article of clothing from him, muttering something as he started scrubbing it.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Din's eyes widened and he laughed. He rubbed the child's back, who cooed appreciatively at the touch. "For what?"

Paz paused and shrugged, taking care to get all the sweet potato out of the child's cloak. "Maybe for making your kid puke?"

"You had no idea."

"Still."

He heard the smaller man scoff and he looked at him. His stomach flipped at the sight of him gently soothing the baby into sleep, red wild flowers poking out of the ground around him. His gaze shifted to the blaster still at Din's hip before going back to his work of washing the clothing.

Pretty petals, sharp thorns. He thought, a small smile poking at the corners of his mouth.

He started to dry out the kid's cloak when Din laid back, cradling his son to his chest. Paz chuckled at the sight, and before he could ask his question he got an answer.

"He likes to sleep in the sun." Din murmured, gently rubbing circles into the dozing child's back.

Paz smiled and leaned back on his palms, letting warmth bathe him. "It's nice."

"Mhm.."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence; the only sound the rustling of leaves in the breeze and gently rushing water. Paz laid down as well, his eyes slipping closed peacefully. Din hummed quietly and reached over to touch the man's shoulder. They turned to look at each other, visors meeting. They sat for a moment before Din broke the peacefulness of the moment.

"How long has it been since we've been able to be like this?" He whispered, and the question struck something deep and painful in Paz's chest.

"Too long, _ner burc'ya_."

Din nodded and looked back at the sky. "I've missed you."

Paz choked on air and stared at Din for a moment. He had so many things he could have said, but nothing would come out. So he simply turned back to the sky and tried not to focus on how he could still feel Din's hand on his shoulder. Time passed slowly and he finally found what he wanted to say. He turned to look at Din, but paused when he saw how gentle his breaths were. Asleep and peaceful.

Paz sighed and sat up, grabbing his chest plate to make sure it had dried properly. A few seconds passed and he finally muttered the words.

" _N'eparavu takisit megin n'payt_."

And it was probably his mind playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn he heard Din reply.

" _Cuy ogir'olar_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe give me some more ideas of how these two dumbasses can pine over one another?  
> ——  
> Translations
> 
> Ner burc'ya: My friend
> 
> N'eparavu takisit megin n'payt: I'm sorry that I left. (Not an exact translation ksnsjan)
> 
> Cuy ogir'olar: It's neither here nor there, It's irrelevant


	3. I tell my love to wreck it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
> My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
> Right in the moment this order's tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Valentine's Day y'all

They had been on the newest planet for a couple hours, velvety green grass carpeting the landscape. Forests covered most of the planet, a deeper, cooler shade of green than the grass. Lucky for Paz and Din though, the little green child was lighter than all the other hues, and he was easy to find. They were simply looking around the meadow around the Razor Crest, pale sunlight casting spottily against the ground through the trees. It was serene, a change Din couldn't be happier about.

The kid was running around in the grass, part screaming and part laughing as he chased around the almost worryingly big butterflies fluttering delicately in the air. Paz was cleaning some of the blasters Din had, and Din was sitting a few inches away absentmindedly whittling a stray stick into a sharp point. The child picked up something small and shiny, holding it up for Din to see. His father simply hummed and gave the confirmation that yes he saw it, and yes it's a very nice rock. Very pretty. The child grinned and set the rock back down, before waddling off after a rodent of some sort, maybe a mouse.

Paz glanced over at Din and smiled before saying, "You're awfully soft for the kid." His tone light and teasing.

Din huffed a laugh and shrugged, "You are too. I know you gave him all those candies the other day, he was practically vibrating, _burc'ya_."

"He looked sad!" Paz exclaimed, setting down the scope he was cleaning to turn to face Din.

" _Elek_ , he always does, but you just have to say no. And you can't be such a pushover."

Paz huffed and playfully hit the bottom of Din's helmet, letting out a low chuckle. He stopped though when he heard the sharp, pain filled gasp the younger made. They both froze and the larger man slowly lowered his hand, almost as if he had been scolded like he was a child again. He wanted to ask, well, with the way his chest ached, it was really more he needed to ask. He hadn't seen Din nursing the spot recently, definitely not after his last job.

"Din-"

"It's time for the kid's lunch." Was the horribly stiff reply given as he stood and called for his son, who waddled happily towards him and lifted his arms to be picked up.

Paz didn't look up as his company walked into the Crest, her entry ramp creaking under his footsteps, but he did feel the pause. Could feel Din's eyes as he stared at the back of his helmet before walking the rest of the way in. He sighed and picked back up the scope he was working on and started to rub away some more of the warm beige sand from it. An itchy question burning on the fray of his consciousness.

Din and the child reappeared around a half hour later, Din wearing significantly less beskar, his pretty red shirt standing out against the deep green of everything else. Paz didn't say anything as Din walked over to him, sitting down with a satiated child in his lap.

"I feel like I should tell you what happened on Navarro. All of it."

The moment felt solemn, like he was meant to be quiet, so he just nodded silently, even the child was unusually quiet and serene. Din took in a long, shaky inhale and began the story. He started from the beginning, recounting how he hadn't trusted Karga and had called upon two friends, Kuiil and Cara. From the description of Kuiil, Paz could see Din's adoptive mother in him. Wise words and the touch of a parent, a battle cry of a soul that would not, could not, be silenced. Cara sounded like a fire cracker, well thought out and deadly. Good allies, better friends.

Paz listened intently to the story, now realizing why the children on the planet with cotton candy clouds and soft bodied inhabitants had been so captivated by Din. He was an amazing story teller, always going back to fill in gaps he left open. Until finally, he got to the part that explained everything.

"And, um, Maker, lets see, this is where my memory's a little blurry. But, I was hit in the back of the head. Shrapnel or something. I collapsed, Cara pulled me back into the cantina. A trooper with a flame thrower came in, the kid somehow protected all of us from it and... And I made them run."

Realization hit Paz like a Mudhorn, hard and heavy and piercing.

"Din, no, you di-"

"I almost died, Paz. I-" an inhale Paz could feel in his chest, "The IG unit. He saved my life."

Paz swallowed and muttered, "That means it would've had to..."

"It did." Din shrugged and laughed softly. "He was one of the few good droids I've met."

Paz nodded and the younger continued, somehow biting his tongue on commenting about how another being had seen Din's face. He never thought he would have been so jealous of a droid. The older man slowly processed everything that had happened, and he kept quiet when Din finished. The younger man was stroking the child's ears, who also looked serious, as if he had just understood everything that had been said. After a few seconds the kid reached for him, and Paz took him instantly, letting the little green thing settle on his lap. Din cleared his throat and looked around, as if trying to find something else he could say.

Paz decided to fill the space for him, "I'm sorry, for what happened at the Covert. You're not a coward, Din, by any means."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Vizla. If it weren't for you, we never would have made it out the first time."

"Still, you almost died for your foundling, that's no small thing."

Din shrugged and looked away, "This is the way."

"This is the way."

Silence surrounded them again, only broken by the sound of the baby giggling at some joke only known to himself. Paz rolled his shoulders and sighed, taking in the wonderful sight of the forest they were in. He noticed a butterfly flying towards them and he followed it with his eyes until it was fluttering above the little group of three. He watched up until it landed right on his visor, big pink wings batting gently. He heard Din laughing and he looked over, and he couldn't deny how his heart skipped over one too many beats. The sun was shining down lightly against Din's helmet, reflecting off of it and making him almost glow, the greenery behind them making him stick out in that red shirt of his. He faintly remembered the moment Din laughed for the first time since being rescued, red cloak still held tight around his body. He had felt the same feeling then, only now he could put a word to it.

But, oh, how hadn't he realized until now just how deeply he had fallen into it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment so I know what to write next pls  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Burc'ya: friend
> 
> Elek: Yes


	4. Talking like we used to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always me and you  
> Shaping up and shipping out  
> Check me in and check me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:10 AM. I should be asleep right now, but I couldn't let my writing vibes escape from me lmao.

It had been a long day for everybody. Din had had a rough bounty job, Paz had been out with the kid all day, and admittedly, everyone was exhausted. Paz had to hold back a laugh as his companion collapsed onto the bench, slumping over the table. So, of course he had to suggest that Din go get some sleep while he put the child to sleep. It took a little pushing, but eventually he convinced Din to go up to his cot and lay down. How hard could it be to put the kid to sleep?

Very, very hard apparently, as that conversation had happened an hour ago. The child was being fussy and was absolutely refusing to be put in bed. Whenever Paz tried, he screamed. He grunted and rolled his shoulders, shushing the whining child and bouncing him, trying everything he could think of to put the child to sleep. He hoped that Din was fast asleep, so he couldn't hear the battle happening just below him.

"C'mon, kid, you have to sleep. It's important." He tried to explain, but the child simply shook his head and held on tighter to Paz's unarmored chest.

He sighed and looked around, spotting a stuffed animal tucked in the farthest corner of the child's cot. He struggled to grab it for a moment but eventually got his prize. He offered it to the child, who looked at it for a moment before making a whining noise and hitting it away. He groaned and rubbed the baby's back, trying to be comforting. Why had he offered to put the kid to sleep? Honestly?

He heard the ladder creak and he grunted, knowing Din was coming down to whisk the child away, magically put him to sleep, then laugh at Paz's incompetence. Taking care of a child this young was so damn difficult. How had Din learned how to do it alone? Maybe he was just really talented with babies. That was it, it had to be.

Or maybe Paz was just losing his mind. Either was just as likely at this point.

He heard Din chuckle and come up to him. He sighed in defeat and handed the child to Din, who instantly melted like warm butter the moment his son was in his arms. He adjusted a little bit and started swaying back and forth, shushing the little green thing who was still whining. Paz looked at the scene in fascination, and for a moment he imagined a universe where he could wrap his arms around Din's waist as he put the baby to sleep. Oh, what a life it would be.

"Paz, hey, do you want to try again?"

The question startled the larger Mandalorian but he still nodded. Din slowly handed the baby to him, and he tried to hold him like how Din had. He felt a fist knock his elbow and he shifted it up, cradling the tiny green head in the crook of it. He watched in awe as the child nuzzled into the warmth of his arm, big brown eyes blinking open and closed slower and slower. He breathed gently and sat on the nearby bench. Din did the same, leaning over Paz and cooing at his son.

" _Ogir gar slanar, cyare, shi nuhoy_." The warmth in his voice was almost overwhelming, slow and thick honey filled with exhaustion. The child cooed quietly and made a squeaking noise as he got comfortable, and then he finally started to doze.

Paz laughed in disbelief and muttered, " _Kandosii'la_. Simply amazing, Djarin."

The younger laughed and shrugged. He stood and gently took the child from him, bouncing gently all the way to the kid's sleeping area. Once he was settled Din grabbed the discarded toy and set it with his son before closing the door, sighing thankfully. He crossed his arms and leaned against the metal wall, his sleepiness seeping into the room and making everything seem slow and welcoming. Paz once again had a heart aching wish that he could pull Din against him and they could just... exist. Just the two of them and the sleeping green baby.

The smaller man stepped languidly towards Paz, settling almost too close to him, although neither would ever mention it. They just let it be. Din hummed and closed his eyes, feeling peace settle deep in his core. He blinked them open again when he heard Paz shift. He looked up at the larger man, his warm smile widening at the sight of him so relaxed. He couldn't remember a time when they could exist in the same room and not be at each other's throats.

"You know I meant it when I said I missed you, right?" He asked, eyes growing heavy.

Paz chuckled and nodded, "I missed you too, Din."

"Why did we ever stop being friends?"

The word hung heavy in the air. Truly, they both knew that 'friend' wasn't enough to describe their relationship, even before they started to be bitter to one another. But neither could point out the inaccurate word. It wasn't the right time, Paz convinced himself. Din just scolded himself mentally for ever thinking Paz would be okay with admitting they've always been dancing around one another.

"I wish I knew... I thought you were jealous of me becoming an _alor'ad_." Paz joked, although there was a touch of sincerity in the sentence.

"Your ego grew five sizes that day, Vizla." Din pointed out, laughing softly, " _Ori'buyce, kih'kovid_."

The older man barked out a laugh and turned to Din, shoving his shoulder, "You just don't like to take orders, verd'ika."

Din hissed through his teeth and shook his head, "Low blow."

"I'm right."

There was a pause before Din reluctantly nodded, "To a point, I suppose you're right."

Paz rolled his eyes and leaned back against the makeshift table. He let himself start to edge towards sleep, liking the warmth of the ship. It was comforting and almost reminded him of the covert. It felt like home, it was nice. He heard Din shift slightly and then there was a helmet resting against his shoulder and he felt frozen in place.

"The kid likes you a lot, you know. You're just learning is all." Din murmured, and if he moved a bit closer and Paz's hand closed over his shoulder, they blamed it on their sleep deprivation controlling their actions.

"It's hard to learn how to take care of a baby when said baby can swallow frogs. Whole."

Din chuckled and whispered, "Your reaction was so funny though. You thought you were hallucinating."

"Can you blame me? What did you do when he did it for the first time in front of you?"

"I told him to spit it out. He didn't listen to me."

Paz groaned and earned another sleepy laugh. After a few more comfortable minutes of the two of them totally not cuddling, Din stood. He said something about going to bed, but paused at the ladder. He turned back to Paz and they studied each other. Din took in his companion appreciatively, broad shoulders being hugged by a deep brown shirt, the top two buttons undone to expose a sliver of his collar bone. He swallowed and wet his lips before speaking again, not trusting his voice to not crack.

"I'm glad you're with us, Paz." He murmured, much more affection than he needed to add dripping soft and sugary off of each syllable.

"I'm glad I decided to join, you'd still be living off ration packs exclusively if I hadn't."

Din scoffed and started to climb up the ladder. There was however, a small, slightly dazed and very happy smile gracing his face as he finally went to lay down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh, in all honestly this is just a preemptive apology for the next chapter, which will more likely than not, be angst in some way, so, like, sorry lmao  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Ogir gar slanar, cyare, shi nuhoy: There you go, beloved, just sleep.
> 
> Kandosii'la: Amazing
> 
> alor'ad: Captain
> 
> Ori'buyce, kih'kovid: All helmet, no head; Common term of derision for someone with an overdeveloped sense of authority


	5. Taken away to the dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be your left hand man  
> I love you when you're singing that song and  
> I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
> You're gonna sing the words wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter within three days?????? Look at me go y'all

The kid was missing. He had been missing for nearly an hour, and Paz could see Din was slowly starting to lose his mind. They ran around the small village they had been in, asking everyone they could if they had seen the tiny green child. Din was growing more and more frantic as the seconds ticked by, he had triple checked people to see if they had seen anything. He was clearly desperate by the time the sun had started to dip down in the sky.

The town square was mostly empty, save for the two of them and a few stragglers. They looked at each other and Paz shrugged, hopelessness clear in the action. He thought Din was going to crumple to the floor, but instead the younger man stormed to him. He grabbed his chest plate and yanked him down to his height before Paz could even do anything.

"Where's my fucking kid, Vizla? Where the fuck is he!?" He half yelled, but despite himself there was a wobble in his voice that he couldn't contain.

He watched as Paz shrugged again, and the hopelessness started to settle deep in his stomach, dread its company. He let go of the larger man's chest plate and stared at the ground. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes and he blinked rapidly to rid himself of them. He'd failed the kid again, what kind of _buir_ was he? Why had he thought he was cut out for this.

Something about his body language must have shown how close he was to tears, since he felt Paz slowly pull him into his chest. Din shook and swallowed down his emotions, not returning the hug but not pulling away from it either. They stood there for a minute, lost for words. Paz cursed himself for it, he usually was good with his words, eloquent if brash at times, but something about seeing Din this close to tears made his vocabulary dissipate. They jumped apart when they heard a pair of heels click on the stone towards them, whoever was attached to them breathing heavily.

The woman stopped in front of them and put a hand on her chest, gulping down air and speaking between gasping breaths, "Your kid-" a breath, "some bandits had him, came into my shop-" another inhale.

Din jumped to attention and gently grabbed her arms, clearly restraining himself from shaking the answers from her, "Did they say where they were going? Did you see the child?"

She nodded and stood to her full height, still panting but able to speak normally for the most part. "They said they were going out near the dunes, the kid poked his head out of the bag he was in and waved at me."

The woman was left standing in the middle of the market, nothing but a rushed word of thanks her only company. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face and looked to the sky, saying a little prayer for the little family before making her way back to her store.

It had taken longer than they thought it would, but they had found the camp. The kid was being kept in a little wire cage, but he didn't look too hurt, just scared. The bandits all looked to be around Paz's height, not as muscular though. Din had his rifle out, watching them interact through the scope. There was a man sitting next to the child's cage, sticking his finger in and trying to prod at him. The kid whined and received a harsh poke to his side.

Paz was reloading his heavy blaster and looked at Din. He swallowed and gently touched his arm. He didn't move save for twitching away. The older man grunted and finished putting the last cartridge in before turning to look at Din, who was still focused solely on the bandits. He heard a sharp inhale and he followed the rifle to where he was looking. The child's cage was being kicked around, the bandits laughing.

Finally, Paz spoke. "You remember the plan, right?"

Din nodded and murmured, "You go in first, I get in and get the kid out of the way, then help you."

"Right."

Silence encompassed them once again and Paz stared off into the distance. The sky was beginning to darken, the three moons of the planet rising high above the landscape. If it weren't for the situation he would've thought it was quite beautiful, but for now he was just thankful for the cover of darkness. Paz reached over blindly and pushed the rifle down, earning an annoyed huff from his companion.

"He's going to be okay, Din." Paz whispered, turning to face him completely.

Din grunted and nodded, but rolled his shoulders anxiously. "What if he gets hit by a sh-"

Paz tsked him and brought a hand up to hold the edge of Din's helmet. Distantly his subconscious cried at how the smaller man didn't knock his hand away, the trust between them was rebuilding smoothly. "Din, I won't let that happen. _Ori'haat_."

He earned a nod and his heart leaped into his throat when the younger leaned into his hand. And then Din sat up, putting his rifle back over his back and pulling out his blaster. He stared at the camp and shuffled away, now was the time.

" _Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur_." Din whispered, nodding at Paz.

" _Slanar pirunir sur'haaise_." And they were off.

Paz walked towards the camp, feigning a look of complete innocence. The bandits noticed him and grunted, starting to grow on edge. One of them stepped towards him, Paz noticed the scars that ran up his neck and face, looked like he had been mauled by something. The bandits stepped right up next to Paz and crossed his arms. The two sized each other up, the bandit puffing his chest.

"What do you want, Mando?"

Paz hummed and said, "You took something of mine."

The bandits cackled and the one that approached Paz, circled him like a hungry lothcat. He clearly thought the game was amusing, and was going to keep playing. Just like him and Din had planned.

"You mean our new pet?" He gestured at the wired cage. The baby was standing at the edge closest to Paz and was reaching for him, brown eyes somehow even bigger, hope shining in them. It made his chest ache.

"Or do you mean the other one?"

Paz paused, "What other-"

Two of the bandits appeared with Din, who was kicking and struggling against their grip. When he saw Paz he went limp, looking down in shame. The older man swallowed and kept his eyes trained on his companion, heart beat rising with nerves.

The one circling him laughed again and stopped in front of him, watching him for any sign of anxiety. The whole camp was still except for the fire licking up towards the pitch black sky, its embers spitting off hot specks of dust to join the stars above them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the kid look between him and Din and he stepped back to the farthest corner of the cage, sitting down and curling into a little ball.

"What, didn't think we'd catch your boy toy, big guy?" Scar Face stepped slowly closer to Din, who leaned as far away from him as he could. Paz inhaled and rolled his shoulders, his hands getting sweaty.

"Bet you're real pretty under that helmet, sweetheart." He purred, hooking a finger under the chin of his helmet and knocking his head up. "There's a lot of folks who'd pay a lot for a Mandalorian toy, isn't there... Why are you acting surprised? You two were so damn loud up on that dune, of course we heard you."

Paz nodded minutely and Din laughed, leaning closer to the scarred bandit. "We know."

Chaos erupted immediately, Din rearing one of his legs up and kicking backwards, one of his captors gasping and collapsing to his knees. The other let go to grab his blaster, but Din knocked him to the ground. He quickly grabbed his blaster and shot Scar Face, who fell limply. The two that had been holding him quickly met the same fate and he looked around. Paz had pulled out his blaster and was shooting men down like it was child's play.

Din laughed a little and saw the one that had been poking at the child. He ejected his grappling hook and managed to grab one of his legs, retracting it and pulling him closer. Once he was he shot him as well, a couple more times than necessary. He heard someone running up behind him and he ducked. The man tripped over him and Din made quick work of him as well. He looked around, seeing Paz breathing heavy but perfectly fine otherwise.

He stood up and practically sprinted to the cage holding the kid. He dropped to his knees and unhooked the door as quickly as his shaking hands could. He gently pulled the child and held him against his chest, running his thumb over his head comfortingly. The child cooed happily and grabbed hold of his neck, giving as much of a hug back as he could. Din slowly rocked back and forth, still rubbing the kid's head.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here as fast as we should have, _ad'ika_. Forgive me."

The response he got was a tiny, and a little bit sloppy, kiss pressed against the cheek plating of his helmet. Din huffed out a laugh and turned towards where Paz was standing. The man was looking through the bandit's pockets for any spare credits. The child turned to see Paz and squirmed in Din's grip. His father hummed and gently set the kid down, who immediately started waddling towards Paz. The Mandalorian heard the sound of his feet crunching the sand and looked down. He too sunk to the ground to receive the little thing, picking him up and holding him against his chest.

Din smiled at the sight and stood back up. He made his way to his son and Paz. He stopped in front of them and stopped the pet the child's ear. He did that for a couple seconds before Paz grabbed him and pulled him to be down with them. Din gasped but let it happen, leaning against Paz and offering his finger to the kid. The child was starting to doze but took hold of it, wrapping his tiny clawed hand around it and holding it against his cheek.

He vaguely registered Paz's arm moving to hold his waist, but he just leaned into the larger man more. He sighed happily and let his eyes slip closed. Relief was clear in his body language and he truly could have stayed in that moment forever. It was perfect, truly perfect. After a few minutes of relishing in the warmth of Paz and the child, he slowly pulled away, his finger slipping from the sleeping baby's grasp.

"I'll finish looting them, then we should head back to the Crest." He murmured, the calmness of the moment making his chest ache.

Paz nodded and slowly shifted to stand up, trying his hardest to not wake the baby. "We'll be waiting." Din hummed in response and started on his work.

On their walk back to the ship, it was clear that they were too tired to walk all the way back to the Razor Crest. So they detoured back to the little town, hoping there was an inn they could stay the night in. Walking blindly they somehow ended up in the cantina, which only held the drunks, the poor employees, and the regulars who just stayed to be anywhere but home. They looked around and sighed, Din rolling his shoulders. They were about to exit when they heard the click of heels rush up to them. The two turned to face the woman from before, her face flushed with either the warmth of the room or the drink.

"Oh! You found him, how nice!" She said, either she was able to hold her alcohol, or she hadn't been there long.

Din nodded and said, "Thank you for your help..." He trailed off, realizing he didn't know her name.

"Doma." She supplied and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Doma. Are there any inns around here?" Din asked, glancing around the near empty cantina.

"I do! It's just down the road a lil ways, tell the man at the front that I sent you, he owes me a couple favors." She said, her eyes resting on the baby, affection warming them.

"Alright, and really, thank you."

Doma nodded and watched the two men walk out of the cantina. She hummed happily and walked back to her drink, taking a long pull from it.

When they reached the inn the man at counter sighed. He was older, salt and pepper hair combed back messily. Din watched Paz bounce the child absentmindedly for a moment before approaching the counter.

"What d'you boys need?" The man asked, leaning tiredly against the wood counter.

"We need two rooms, Doma sent us.."

The man sighed and nodded, clearly thinking he was far too old for whatever was happening. He reached below the counter and pulled out two key cards, and handed them to Din.

"Up the stairs and to your left." He stated blandly.

Din nodded and started towards the stairs. Paz followed, murmuring a thanks to the man. They unlocked the first room, Paz walking to the bed and placing the child on it as carefully as he could. He turned to see Din struggling with his cuirass and he laughed softly. There was a side grunt of annoyance in response and he walked up to Din, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me help." He murmured.

The younger man hesitated for a moment before turning around and raising his arms slightly. Paz hit the button to release the cuirass and gently pulled it off of Din. Slowly he also took care of his pauldrons and his vambraces. The smaller man turned to look up at Paz and pulled him into a hug, burying his visor in the high neck of the older man's shirt.

" _Vor entye_."

He felt Paz's arms wrap around him and squeeze before he replied, " _Ba'gedet'ye_."

Din was the first to pull away, clearing his throat before murmuring, " _Jate ca_."

The taller man nodded and returned the sentiment before turning and walking out the door to his own room. Din took off his helmet and ran his hand down his face. He finished taking off the rest of his armor and putting his weapons away before walking towards the bed. He moved the child up to rest on one of the pillows before laying down next to him. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts quickly turned to Paz and he groaned, covering his flushing face with his hands.

He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, suggest some things for these two dumbasses to go through maybe?  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Buir: Father
> 
> Ori'haat: *It's the truth, I swear - no bull.*
> 
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur: Today is a good day for someone else to die - Mando saying (because they're not daft...)
> 
> Slanar pirunir sur'haaise: Go make their eyes water
> 
> Ad'ika: Little one
> 
> Vor entye: Thank you
> 
> Ba'gedet'ye: You're welcome
> 
> Jate ca: Good night


	6. I wouldn't know where to start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sweet Music" playing "In The Dark"  
> Be still "My Foolish Heart, "  
> Don't ruin this on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four for Four babeyyyyy. And happy 10k words y'all!!!

As much as they had been dreading doing it, the child really needed some new things. He couldn't wear the same cloak all the time, things like that tend to start smelling a little... off, after a while. So on the newest planet, which had a pretty pink sky and blue plants, they headed off on a shopping day. Paz watched as Din got the kid ready, which was really quite simple but he had gotten into some mud and was already dirty, so he needed a quick wipe down.

Paz smiled at the scene and leaned against the wall, fond eyes drinking in the sight of Din wiping the mud off the child's pink cheeks. His smile grew wider when his companion took the kid's hands and pressed them both against the bottom of his visor, like he was kissing the little palms. His eyes followed Din as he tossed the dirty rag away and straightened everything up quickly before grabbing the child, resting him against his hip. It was amazing, really, how efficient Din was when it came to the baby. He had heard the horror stories from when the father and son had first came into one another's lives, but Paz didn't buy half of them.

Din straightened up and turned to him, you could practically hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Shall we?"

The taller man chuckled and gestured to the door, replying with, "After you."

They walked peacefully through the empty field towards the town, the child had since gotten to the ground, running around in the grass and chasing whatever bugs he could find. Din chased after him as well, earning screaming laughs when he was caught and tossed up into the air, only to be let back down immediately. Din was catching his breath after the most recent chasing escapade and he turned to Paz, walking backwards to talk to him. Before he did though he looked over his large form, trying to figure out what he was feeling. He looked relaxed and calm, at least that's what he was hoping for.

"You're quiet today, Paz." He teased a bit, his playful mood slipping into his voice.

"Just haven't had a lot to say."

That earned a loud laugh, Din cocking his head to look at him sideways. "Who would've thought, Paz Vizla, the man who always has something to say about everything, at a loss for words."

Paz snorted and he sped up a bit, so he was closer to Din. "Says you, you're pretty talkative, _verd'ika_ , what happened to the silent, brooding Din Djarin I know?"

"Maybe I talk a normal amount, Vizla, and you just open your mouth so much you think I'm quiet." Din suggested, crossing his arms behind his back to fake innocence.

Paz gasped in faux offense and grabbed Din around the waist, earning a squeak that totally wasn't a squeak as he lifted the smaller man off the ground and spun. The two of them were near cackling until Paz tripped over a rock, nearly sending them tumbling to the ground. Luckily though, Paz caught himself just before Din landed flat on his back, gripping his waist tighter and digging his boot into the soft dirt. Din grabbed hold around his shoulders and held tightly until they were both sure they weren't going to fall. The opened their eyes to be greeted with their visors mere inches from one another. Paz breathed heavily, trying to imagine Din's eyes from when they were younger.

The moment was interrupted with an annoyed chirp. They both looked to see the child standing a foot away from them, arms crossed over his chest and looking at his father expectantly. The larger man laughed softly and slowly stood the two of them up, watching awkwardly as his companion went to pick up the child, immediately giving all his attention to him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and started walking again, Din following at his side. The child cooed happily and waved at Paz, who returned the gesture immediately.

Once they reached the town they started wandering through the multitude of shops, deciding to stop for new clothes first. They stepped into the pastel colored shop, trying to find something that would at least somewhat fit the kid. They browsed aimlessly for a few minutes. This mainly consisted of Paz pointing out funny shirts and Din shaking his head disapprovingly. Until finally an employee came up to them.

"Do you two need help?" The man asked, looking between the two Mandalorians with something akin to awe in his eyes.

Din nodded and picked up the baby, holding him out for inspection and saying, "Do you have anything small enough for him?"

That's how they ended up in the back of the store as the employee, who they learned was named Jax, raided storage boxes for things small enough for the child. The baby was being entertained with a piece of string he had found on the ground. Din and Paz watched the game in a bored trance, quickly learning the rules were to keep the string off the floor for as long as possible and when it fell to the floor stare at it for ten seconds straight.

Finally Jax came back with a small crate filled with various outfits for the kid. Din smiled and reached into the box, pulling out a soft looking onesie with little frogs embroidered into it. Paz snorted at the irony of it but still the piece of clothing was held out to the tiny green baby for inspection, who immediately latched onto it and buried his face in it, a definite win. The next twenty minutes were spent mostly the same, Din pulling out various clothes and handing them to the kid for inspection. They ended up getting the frog onesie, a warm wool coat, some little striped pants and a plain blue long sleeved shirt that Paz picked out.

The rest of the day was spent finding some non perishable baby food and new toys. By the time they were done the sun was beating down hot and heavy high in the sky and they were back on their way to the Razor Crest. The child resting against Paz's shoulder and sleeping soundly while Din was stuck carrying the bags. The entire day had felt so incredibly domestic, to the point where a child asked if they were married. Paz had frozen in place and Din, almost too urgently, said no they weren't, they were just good friends.

"Do you think anyone from the covert will try to contact us?" The younger asked out of the blue.

"Maybe, if there's anything urgent or there's a new covert being set up... Why?"

He shrugged and adjusted the bags in his arms so he could open the Crest once she came into view, "I've just been thinking about it."

A few more hours had passed and the sun was starting to set. It cast an orange glow over everything and making it seem warm and homey. The baby was currently in bed, put to sleep just a few minutes ago by none other than Paz. The two mandalorians were sat on the Crest's entry ramp, watching the sunset in silence. It was serene, and Din had finally stopped being so anxious since the bandits had gotten a hold of the child.

Paz heard the younger man yawn and looked over just in time to see him lay his head against his shoulder. Butterflies started to flutter in his stomach, but he couldn't stop looking at Din. He suddenly ached to see his face, he wanted to see those big brown eyes he remembered from their childhood, he wanted to see how that round and soft face had matured into that of a man. What he wouldn't give for that privilege. He stared for a few more seconds before turning back to the sunset. Although his arm did come around Din's middle so he could pull him even closer to his side.

The smaller man let his eyes slip closed, chest aching. They had been dancing around one another for so long, when would it end? He wanted to be able to scream his feelings for Paz to the whole galaxy, he wanted to be able to be with him like this all the time, not just when they were alone and the line between being friends and being more blurred just a little too much. But still that horrible voice in the back of his head reminded him that he wouldn't make it if he lost Paz, of Paz for whatever reason died. He had already lost too much, couldn't risk losing Paz too.

He couldn't deny that it still hurt though.

" _Mesh'la_."

Din opened his eyes and looked up at Paz, who was still staring at the sunset. When he felt his eyes on him though he turned to look down at Din. They studied one another for a few moments before Paz spoke again.

"It's beautiful."

"The sunset?"

"Oh, yeah, the sunset."

They were both liars.

Din's eyes grew heavy again and he turned his head to a more comfortable position before letting them slip closed. Slowly sleep started to claim him. As he dozed he felt Paz squeeze his waist and rest his helmet on his. The moment was so peaceful that within a few seconds he had fallen fully asleep.

Paz inhaled and licked his lips nervously, staring straight at the quickly darkening sky as he spoke, voice rough and nervous, " _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_." When the other didn't respond he looked down at him and nudged him, "Din? You awake?" A soft snore was his reply.

He groaned and let his head fall forward in disappointment. He sighed and gently rubbed circles against the younger man's waist. He swallowed down his emotions, despite wanting to yell and wake Din up to tell him again, he couldn't bring himself to disturb him. So he just stayed as still as possible.

" _Nuhoy pirusti_ , Din."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop I need to sleep  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Verd'ika: Little soldier
> 
> Mesh'la: Beautiful
> 
> Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum: I love you
> 
> Nuhoy pirusti: Sleep well


	7. Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold back the river, so I  
> Can stop for a minute and be by your side  
> Hold back the river, hold back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil short, but it's mostly filler for the next chapter uwu

He was panicking. His breathing was shallow and his palms were sweaty, making his gloves stick uncomfortably. He was frantically searching, but time was running out. He tripped over a gnarled and knotted tree root but quickly stumbled back to his feet and kept running. He heard a rustle come from his left and he made a sharp turn into the thorny bushes.

His body was bruised and cut and aching but he couldn't stop. He tripped into a well lit meadow. The new surroundings a complete opposite to before. The trees were all well trimmed and the grass wasn't the ugly yellowish black color from before, but a soft green. He looked around the meadow in awe before he saw them, tall and muscular and blue armor and a tiny green and brown baby.

He sobbed in relief and slowly got to his feet, walking towards Paz and the child. Paz's face looked warm and happy... And blurry. The older man's hand came up to hold his jaw, but his hand stopped short. A horrible gasp wrenched it's way out of Paz's mouth, and he crumpled to the ground, and before he could do anything the baby was lifted up and away. He tried to chase after him but he felt stuck, like his boots were stuck to the grass. So he fell to his knees and started tugging on Paz who was too still. This wasn't normal.

He ran his hands over his face in frustration but then he saw the red pooling up under Paz and he grew frantic again. He tried to find the wound but he couldn't find it. Where was it? Why was there so much blood? He pulled at his hair and kept pawing at Paz's bulky body, he still couldn't find the damn injury.

Din's eyes flew open and he sat up, his lungs trying to get enough air. He heard a sound next to him and his head shot over to look at whatever had made it. He was overtaken by the color blue and moved back a bit. Paz seemed worried and all he was wondering was why oh why he was moving of all things. Just seconds before he had been bleeding and dying, what had changed between then and now.

"Din, hey, what happened? Are you okay?" Paz asked, slowly reaching out to the terrified man.

It took a few seconds but he finally found his words, "You're dead! How are you- Why are you-"

"Dead? Din, I'm alive, you were just asleep, it's okay."

Din shook his head and hesitantly moved closer to Paz, his blue helmet reflecting the stars above. He inhaled shakily and managed to spit out, "How do I know I'm not dreaming now?"

Paz sighed and reached out for one of Din's hands, gently grabbing his wrist and touching his glove. Without thinking about it the younger man nodded and suddenly the glove was off, being set down carefully next to them. Paz then pulled down the high neck of his shirt and placed his bare hand against his pulse point. Din held his breath, but then he felt it. It was a steady thumping beneath his finger tips, stubbled skin warm and flushed and so very alive.

A few seconds passed and Din whispered, " _Ik'aad_?"

"Asleep. Everything is okay, Din."

The smaller man nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. Truly, he had been forcing himself to not think about the possibility that Paz could die. He didn't even want to touch the subject. But now that he had been thrown head first into that horrible possibility? To say he was scared of a relationship was an understatement. He was terrified.

He could practically feel Paz buzzing with questions. Something about him must have said there wouldn't be any answers though, as none of that energy was released. He wanted to reach out to Paz, he wanted to tell him, he wanted to be able to work through it with him. But that would mean being vulnerable, and vulnerability means you get attached to someone, and being attached makes it hurt a hell of a lot more when they end up leaving you. Although some part of him buried deep in the farthest edge of his consciousness knew he was already in too deep.

After a few minutes Din got up and walked into the Crest, mostly for the sake of escaping then anything else. He climbed up the ladder to the controls. He collapsed into the pilots seat, burying his visor in his hands, one of them still ungloved. He inhaled and let them slip off the beskar and exhaled when they fell into his lap. He looked out at the expanse of land in front of him and for a second he felt exactly like he had before he found the child. So chest achingly alone in the Galaxy, despite Paz who was now shuffling around in the kitchen, presumably to get dinner ready. Before the child he had separated himself from everyone, especially after his adoptive mother had died. He couldn't stand to be so close to people.

Currently, he wasn't doing so well on his younger self's decision to distance himself from everyone.

There was a ping from the messenger and he flicked it open. He read it over a couple times before the meaning of it caught up to him and he stood rapidly. He looked around, dumbfounded before yelling for Paz. He laughed in disbelief and looked back to see the older man walking towards him, urgency in his stance.

"Djarin? What's-"

"Read it."

Paz paused and looked at the message that was opened. He leaned over and scanned it a few times. A puff of air escaped him and he looked at Din, who was nodding at his unspoken question. He laughed and pulled the younger man into a hug, squeezing his arms tight around him. Din wrapped his arms around his neck and they collapsed to the floor, nothing but joy and relief in the hug. The message was fairly simple. It read, " _Beroya_ ," and some coordinates, nothing more. But the meaning behind it was much, much bigger.

They had a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when u finally have a plan for the fic you've been writing for 11k words amirite  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Ik'aad: baby
> 
> Beroya: Bounty hunter


	8. 'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And look in my eyes  
> You are perfection, my only direction  
> It's fire on fire, oh, oh  
> It's fire on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last chapter for a few days, I'm going out this weekend lol.

As they grew closer and closer to their Covert's new home Paz couldn't help but feel apprehensive. He was excited, he was thrilled really, that they wouldn't have to keep hopping from planet to planet for who knows how long. But he had grown so close to Din, gotten to know him in a way he hadn't known in nearly a decade. Their carefully structured dance seemed to be getting closer and closer to its climax, he at least felt that way, Din had been withdrawn since the nightmare. He didn't want to lose all their progress and go back to them being passive aggressive to one another whenever they got the chance.

The child was playing with a stuffed loth cat in his lap while Din sat in the pilot's seat. It was peaceful, and he could tell his companion was enamored with the dots of stars surrounding them. He couldn't help but stare at the back of his helmet, the beskar reflecting his own blue helmet back at him. Paz looked down at the kid and smiled at him secretly before going back to Din. His hands dropped down to where he gripped the controls, loose and confident. A hold practiced and perfected over who even knows how long.

After a few more long moments of silence he broke it, giving in a bit to his urge to know as much about Din's time before the baby as he could. "What was it like, bounty hunting, before the kid?"

The gloved hands shifted around the controls before he spoke. "Quiet. I did a lot of thinking." The silence from Paz prompted Din to keep talking. He sighed and rolled his head in an attempt to loosen the tightening muscles in his neck. "It was a lot of the same. I learned how to relocate just about every joint. A lot of the time the bounties liked to talk, sometimes beg, but I just put them in carbonite."

"Sounds fun."

He huffed out a laugh and shrugged, "It was just routine. I've been to a lot of planets, but it hardly feels like I've experienced any of them. And during the in between of to and from jobs it got..."

"Lonely?"

"Almost unbearably." Din muttered, flexing his hands a bit.

Paz hummed and leaned back against his chair, adjusting the baby to sit back against his stomach. His eyes slipped closed and let the peace of the moment wash over him. After a few seconds he thought of something to say, "Sounds horrible."

"In some ways, it was."

Din knew Paz didn't understand. Not fully, and unless he could go through years and years of solitude like that, he knew he never truly would. He could never understand the true meaning of the word desolation until he went nearly a full two weeks without saying a word. He'd never know what it's like to feel like nothing more but the shell of a man, simply existing from job to job, the gaps in between filled with nothing but silence and the warm rumble of a ship the only company. Din wanted to explain that part of the job to Paz, but it'd be like trying to describe the concept of cold to a being who's only ever known fire.

Paz opened his mouth to say something else when he noticed the tracker blinking on a screen. Twenty five minutes and counting until they reached their Covert's home. He heard a soft noise come from below him. When he glanced down he saw the child's eyes struggling to stay open, a tiny yawn stretching his mouth wide. Slowly he formulated a plan, no matter how selfish it was, and he stood up. Din didn't need to ask, he already knew he was putting the baby to sleep.

It only took a minute or so, and once he was sure the child was fast asleep he crept back up the ladder. When he reached the top he saw Din putting the ship on auto pilot. A small smile graced his features and before he could say anything else the younger swiveled his chair around to face him. He choked down another confession and he crossed the metal floor to Din and offered him his hand. Without a word his slightly smaller palm graced his and he pulled him up, his other hand ghosting over his hip.

Din's free hand lifted to trace the angular cheek playing of his helm. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't figure out where to begin. He wished suddenly for some music, anything really, to fill the almost unbearable silence. Hesitantly he lowered his head to press against Paz's breastplate, exhaling against the inside of his helmet. He felt the larger man's arms wrap around him and he was overcome with an instant feeling of home.

Finally he found his words, murmuring as softly as he could so he wouldn't disturb their temporary peace, "Do you remember when we were younger, and you convinced me to sneak into your Clan's quarters so we could play _cu'bikad_ , because you couldn't accept the fact that I had beaten you?"

There was a rumbling chuckle above him and distantly he realized they were rocking back and forth, " _Elek_ , my parents were furious when they found out."

"Mm."

Paz wanted to confess again. The moment was perfect and warm and tender, but he just couldn't. He knew Din was scared, of what he didn't know. All he could tell was that the younger man's nightmare had scared him back to being a bit aloof, they hadn't been this close in a few days. Which as of recently had become very odd. There was a piece of him that was frustrated, that wanted to just explode and scream out about the scope of his feelings for the younger man. The rest of him though that had a seemingly larger amount of common sense knew he could wait, or, really, would wait. He had waited for so long already, he could stand a bit more time.

They stayed like that until Din had to pull away and land the Crest. As that was happening Paz went back to the lower level to gather everything they'd need. He braced a bit as the landing gear made contact with the ground below them but continued on once it had settled a bit. After a few seconds Din came down to join him. He got their weapons and basic supplies ready while the smaller man got the child's necessities ready. Once everything had been packed neatly into bags, the coordinates punched into Paz's vambrace and the child dozing against Din's cuirass, they were off.

The moment they stepped outside they were hit with a blast of heat. It felt nice, the warmth seeping between the cracks of Din's armor and melting right to his core. He looked to Paz, who nodded and started walking to where the coordinates were. As they moved his mind went blank for once. He simply appreciated the soft crunch of sand beneath their feet and the open landscape.

After a few minutes they reached the coordinates, a seemingly sealed shut water pipe. Paz kneeled down and started to feel around for something to open it. After a bit of searching he felt something click and the cover slid open silently. He crawled down the iron ladder and waved Din to follow. The _beroya_ did so, one hand gripping the child and the other slowly lowering himself into the hallway. Without thinking Paz reached out for him, hands hovering over his waist to steady him until he was on solid ground. The cover closed after a moment and they looked around, hearing the familiar clang of a hammer to metal and relieve flooded them both. Din started towards the sound first and Paz followed.

The armory was roomier than the one on Navarro. More bench space, the forge the same size. There had been a few others lingering in the halls, some greeting them and the others tending to their duties. Paz and Din stood in front of the forge, waiting to be addressed by the Armorer. Her helmet glinted in the blue light of the fire, her focus solely on what looked to be a new vambrace. Once the metal was cooled and set down for later, she finally turned to them.

" _Beroya_. _Alor'ad_."

The nodded at their respective titles, the kid cooing at the familiar surroundings. The Armorer studied them before approaching. Her right hand came to gently stroke the kid's cheek. The action earned an appreciative coo and a nuzzle into the soft touch. She lingered on his green face for a long moment before looking up at the two men.

"I'm glad you survived, Vizla. And _Beroya_ , you have done a wonderful job thus far protecting your foundling."

The words received another nod and she took them in again. She felt the tension, and she rolled her eyes. In time, she knew, but she couldn't help but be impatient. Still there was that whisper of reassurance that all good things need time. She took comfort in it and spoke again.

"What are your plans now that you have joined us here?"

Paz cleared his throat and spoke clearly, baritone rolling like far off thunder, "I will help train the foundlings, if there are any in the covert."

"There are. And you, _Beroya_?"

"I will continue to provide for our people."

The Armorer saw Paz's fist clench, and she had to hold back a laugh as she spoke. "This is the way."

"This is the way." Was echoed, and their meeting was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to those of u who have been leaving chapter by chapter comments. I would die for u ppl  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> cu'bikad: Indoor game that involves stabbing blades into a chequered board - a cross between darts, chess and ludo
> 
> Elek: Yes
> 
> Beroya: Bounty hunter
> 
> Alor'ad: Captain


	9. These monsters in my closet, are watching over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days are getting shorter  
> And at night it's hard to sleep  
> The combination of all of this  
> Is the death of everything  
> So if you love me, if you love me  
> Hurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to make up for not writing yesterday (Even tho I don't feel bad)

Din had gone out for a bounty about a week ago. He had left on weak words of anxiety, reminding Paz of the things that the child needed. Paz had said he was being overdramatic and shooed him off, telling him he could ask the few of them in the covert for help if he needed it. He had wanted to follow, to exist on the Razor Crest with again. But he had simply walked Din out to the pipe cover and stared up at it long after it had closed.

Paz was currently trying to put the baby to sleep. Trying being the keyword. The child was not having it though, whining and trying to get away from him. It was a little concerning, the child had been alright for the week so far while Din was away. As if he had known his father would want him to have mercy on Paz. But not tonight for whatever reason.

He was about to walk out and find someone more skilled to help him. As if his prayers had been answered, a familiar ornate helmet appeared in the doorway. Gold metal taking on a cooler tone in the lighting. She seemed tense, as if waiting to receive bad news. Without a word she walked over to him and tapped his elbow, making him lift it to support the kid's head. He murmured a thanks and started to bounce again.

"Meet me in the forge once the foundling is asleep." The Armorer said before disappearing back out of Paz's room.

He wanted to call after her and ask, but decided it best to wait. He looked back at the child in his arms and smiled a bit under his helmet. He continued rocking back and forth and the child eventually started to settle. Whatever was wrong with the Universe seemed to have calmed, the kid with it. After a few more minutes of rocking the child closed his eyes and his little face relaxed. Asleep at last.

After waiting for a second to make sure the child was actually asleep he snuck out of the room and down the hall to the forge. He subconsciously stepped in time with the rhythmic pounds of the hammer against metal. Halfway down the hall he heard the pounding of feet coming towards him, and he was reminded of the night Din had rescued the baby. The foundlings rushing to beg him to help their beroya. He turned though, ready to receive panicking children, but instead a pair of giggling twins rushed up to him and he couldn't help but laugh too.

"Paz! Will you play with us?" Corde asked, big green eyes looking up at him expectantly.

He opened his mouth and then her sister, Anadme chimed in as well.

"Please! No one else can play with us right now!" She pleaded, clinging onto his leg.

He swallowed, he wasn't going to break. He needed to go see the Armorer. Paz inhaled sharply and kneeled down to the twins heights. He put his hands on the girls shoulders and spoke gently, " _N'eparavu takisit_ , I have to go somewhere right now. I promise that if I can, I'll play once I'm done. Okay?"

Corde and Anadme sighed but nodded. They sulked off and Paz swallowed. Their father was going to have his head. Once he gathered himself he stood and hurried on his way to the forge. Right before he entered he slowed down and prepared himself. After a few moments he entered the room, the blast of heat welcoming.

" _Alor'ad_ , our _beroya_ wishes to speak with you." She said, straight to the point as always.

Paz nodded and looked around. After a few spins the Armorer took pity and gestured to the comlink sitting on one of her benches. He moved to grab it just a little too excitedly and messily clicked the button to call Din. He was ready to hear his honey warm voice break through the speaker, but instead was met with a stream of profanities. His eyes widened underneath his helmet and he heard the Armorer choke on a stifled laugh.

"Uh... Din?" He asked, his worry growing when he heard blaster shots and a muttered curse.

"Paz? Paz! Give me one- Shit! You bastard!" Din yelled and Paz shook his head. He leaned against the durasteel bench and looked to the Armorer, who was trying to not laugh.

He heard heavy breathing through the comlink. He was about to open his mouth and ask if Din was okay when another stream of curses sounded from the younger man, which ended in a triumphant laugh.

"You still there _Alor'ad_?" He asked, and a garbled groan came from somewhere below Din's com. Distantly Paz registered the use of his title instead of his name, but figured it was because he was in the presence of someone else.

"Yeah, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you'd help me on a bounty."

"Why would you even ask? I can come out right n-"

"But there's been a change in plans. I've contacted Cara Dune and she said she'd help m- get back here you piece of shit!" There was the sound of feet pounding in water and then another groan and round of curses.

"You okay?" Paz asked, a little hesitant to do so in case he became under fire of Din's horrible mouth.

"Yeah, this son of a bitch just keeps trying to get away."

A new voice sounded, slightly garbled as it yelled, "What would you do, huh Mando? I've got a wi-"

"You don't have a wife, you have a bandit clan who you needed to get supplies for. Now shut your mouth, e chu ta."

Paz winced and once again heard a stifled laugh come from the Armorer. "Well, then why did you need to talk to me if Cara was willing to help you out?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Um... the bounty has been moving a lot faster than I thought she would. So, you'll probably need to watch the child for a while longer..." At least he sounded vaguely apologetic.

Paz could have screamed, but he contained himself so he could grit out, "It's okay, you just do your job."

" _Vor'e, alor'ad_! Tell my kid I said hi."

Before he could even give a farewell, the link cut off and turned to static. He sighed and set it back on the bench and turned to the Armorer. It was clear she still had some business to discuss so he waited.

"You and our _beroya_ are close, Vizla." She said, it was more of a statement than anything else.

He nodded and replied, "We are."

After a few moments she looked up, blue fire reflecting off of her golden helm and making her look much bigger than she actually was. "It's refreshing, you two not being at each other's throats. Keep it that way, _alor'ad_."

There was a hidden meaning in there, probably multiple, but he couldn't bring himself to search for them just yet. "I will, _alor_."

She nodded and just like those weeks before, their meeting was over.

Paz walked out of the forge, her words ringing in his head. He didn't know what she meant and it bugged him. Did she think he was going to pull away from Din again? Become needlessly aggressive because he was jealous of him being able to leave whenever he wanted? That particular train of thought made him ache with worry, as her predictions or concerns usually came true. But as with any living thing, she had been proved wrong in her assumptions before. Hopefully this would be one of those times.

As he entered the room he saw the child standing on the bed. He sighed and walked to him and lifted him into his arms. He started to rock back and forth again. He shifted his elbow to pillow the kid's head again and groaned when the child didn't even nuzzle into the comforting touch. He heard sounds come from outside and he brought his head up to look at the twins watching him expectantly.

Why couldn't he be as gifted at dealing with children as Din? He sighed and gestured them into the room. They seemed to sense to be quiet as they moved as silently as they could before coming up to him and the baby. They cooed at him softly and Corde ran a youthfully awkward hand over his little green head.

"Is he yours?" Anadme asked, voice barely above a whisper.

He shook his head and smiled fondly behind his helmet, "No, he's our _beroya's_ foundling."

They went wide eyed and looked at the child, processing the meaning of the words. Slowly their expressions melted into something a little fonder and they started talking to the child who was greedily drinking up all the attention.

"Have you ever been on a bounty hunt before, a'deka?" Corde asked the child.

Paz tsked and corrected her mispronunciation, " _Ad'ika_ , not a'deka."

She murmured a soft 'oh', and went quiet again. After a few more minutes the girls left on even more promises that Paz would play with them tomorrow morning. Once the thin door closed his attention was back on the child, who seemed even more awake than before. Paz sighed exasperatedly and sat on the thin mattress. He had to shove down the thought of Din having to sleep on that awful cot while he was out. The man would probably be aching when he got back.

The thought reminded him of Din's one request and he whispered, "Your _buir_ says hi, little one."

Big green ears shifted up, as if he knew Paz was talking about his father. Noticing this, he kept going, "He's going to be gone a while longer. I know he misses you though." The last sentence was rushed as the kid frowned and his big brown eyes grew wet.

Paz licked his bottom lip and murmured, "Your father is a great man, ad'ika. He's one of the strongest I've ever met. You're very lucky, you know."

He received a soft coo and he smiled. Seeing as they were alone, he let his feelings flow freely and openly.

"I love your _buir_. I hope one day I can tell him that, then maybe I will earn the title of your father as well." He tapped the kid's nose and earned a soft giggle.

"Would you like that? I'd love to be your _buir_ as well. I know I'm not very good at it, but maybe I can get a little better?"

He swallowed and ran a shaky finger over the kid's ear, "I had a younger brother, decades ago. I was too young to help with him when he was a baby, so I didn't learn how to deal with kids your age then."

The child shifted in his arms and he swallowed. He was going to stop, but noticed something in the depths of the child's eyes. Like the little green thing was urging him to keep going, to not continue to bury the memory. And so he did.

"He was so energetic, and he loved to make others laugh. He was a provider for our covert, like Din. But he did mercenary work, protecting powerful people mostly. A job went south though, and he," Paz blinked back the sting of tears and swallowed he double knot in his throat. "he didn't make it."

The child cooed mournfully and Paz was suddenly struck with the feeling that the tiny being in his arms had understood what he had said. He shoved that thought way, way down and cleared his throat. He brushed his finger over the kid's ear again and whispered, "You remind me of him. He had big brown eyes like yours, _ad'ika_. And he was just as adventurous."

A small smile graced his features as the child finally relaxed in his arms. He hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and his brother and gently rocked side to side. And like a gentle mercy from the gods, the child fell asleep.

He set the child on the bed and walked to his own. Briefly he looked up at the ceiling and imagined the stars. He took off his armor, his helmet staying on as he settled into bed. As sleep started to claim him his thoughts drifted to Din, and what stars or planets he was passing, and he hoped that wherever he was he wasn't as lonely as he had said it could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this one! And the next chapter makes ten, which is a little crazy to me lol. Lemme know what you think <3  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> N'eparavu takisit: Sorry
> 
> Alor'ad: Captain
> 
> Beroya: Bounty hunter
> 
> Vor'e: Thanks
> 
> Alor: leader, chief, *officer*, constable, boss
> 
> Ad'ika: Little one
> 
> Buir: Father


	10. I been trying to do it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hey) I been living a lonely life  
> (Ho) I been sleepin' here instead  
> (Hey) I been sleepin' in my bed  
> (Ho) I been sleepin' in my bed (hey ho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can I never write at normal times????????

Din walked into the cantina with a confident sway. The back of his neck felt electric as he scanned the scene, looking for the woman he needed. When his eyes landed on her and she noticed him they both nodded. He walked towards the secluded little table, feeling everyone's eyes follow him. He would deny it until the day he died, but he loved the attention the beskar covering his form earned him.

He unclasped his rifle and sat it next to him as he sat across from Cara. The woman grinned and brought her drink up to her mouth and took a sip. They both knew that they had time to spare, the bounty wasn't actively harming others.

"So, Cara, what have you been up to?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wooden table.

She shrugged and leaned back in her chair, Din could feel the cockiness leaking from her as she spoke, "I've been stopping fights within the guild. Greef said taking me in was the best choice he's made."

Din chuckled and nodded, "I thought as much."

"And what about you?"

"Hunting. My covert's been relocated successfully."

Cara smile melted into something that looked relieved. She nodded and swallowed some more of her bitter smelling drink. After a few seconds the comfortable silence between them was broken by Cara sliding her chair back to stand. She rolled her shoulders and downed the rest of her drink before offering a hand to Din.

"Why don't we go get that bounty, eh?"

The Razor Crest lifted off the ground slowly. The bounty wasn't too far away. The planet they were on only about twenty-four hours away. Once they were out of the atmosphere Din immediately put the ship on autopilot and turned to face Cara. She was looking around the ship, seemingly trying to memorize its interior.

Finally though she looked back at him and took in his form. Din sat a little awkwardly and shifted his foot. After a few more moments though she spoke.

"You have someone else in here recently?"

He was taken back by the question and nodded. Paz hadn't left anything out of place, had he? Maybe it was the fridge. Cara had looked in it when she first got on the ship, and she huffed in what seemed to be amusement. He had been forced to abandon ration bars by the older man. Wasn't the proper diet for a Mandalorian had been what he said. He had shot back that they were sustainable for a long period of time; unlike fresh food.

The comlink on the controls hummed to life, and as if he had been summoned, Paz's voice rang through the speaker.

"Djarin? You there?"

"Yes, _alor'ad_ , what do you need?" He asked. Cara's eyebrow had been lifted once again.

There was a pause and the older asked, "Someone with you?"

Cara laughed and introduced herself. "I'm Cara Dune."

"Oh, nice to meet you Cara."

Din sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Cara, this is Paz Vizla. Speaking of, what do you need, Paz?"

"Oh! Right, um... what do I do if the kid keeps trying to get some food?"

Din huffed out a laugh, "Has he eaten?"

" _'Lek_."

"Then just tell him no. I'll probably be back in a few days."

" _K'oyacyi, ner burc'ya_."

"I will, _ret'urcye mhi_."

Once the line went dead Cara laughed and tilted her head to the side. "You two together or..?"

Din choked on his spit and started coughing. He shook his head quickly and in between coughs forced out, "Of course not! He's just a friend!"

The dark haired woman nodded skeptically. Her lips were pursed as if she was trying to decided something. After a moment she just shook her head and turned to look out the window. Din sighed and turned to face the controls. It was going to be a long trip.

They had finally reached the planet and were taking in the landscape. It was mostly flat ground with the occasional hill. Easy to spot their target, but also easy for their target to track them. Din popped his knuckles and pulled out the tracking fob. He looked up and picked his rifle up from where it was rested against the Crest. He closed the clasp around his shoulder and looked to his companion, who was also readying her blasters.

"Lets go get this asshole."

The target was moving, and quickly. She probably knew someone was after her. Din wanted to get to her before anyone else could, the covert needed the credits and badly.

They had been on her tail for about an hour or so when they finally spotted her. She was marching like a soldier, which in a life long since passed, she had been. Din looked to Cara and nodded. She hummed in approval and they started moving faster. The woman must've heard their footsteps because she stopped suddenly. Din wondered if this would be an easy job and she would let herself be taken without a fight.

That train of thought was put to an abrupt end when the target pulled out a blaster and shot at them blindly. Cara cursed and started to run at her. Din pulled out his binders so they could restrain her. The woman yelled out a stream of profanities and rapid fired towards Din. He felt one of the desperate shots hit his side and he stumbled a bit. He regained himself fast enough to toss the cuffs to Cara, who had managed to wrestle the woman to the ground. She spit at him as he approached, tears streaming down her muddy face.

"Why can't you people leave me alone?!" She screamed, her voice echoing in the empty plains. "Those bastards took everything from me! They deserved it!"

She kept repeating herself as Cara pulled her to stand. Din had his hand pressed firmly against his side and walked by the woman's side. She had started to sob, which was a little odd, but it wasn't so uncommon Din was startled by it.

Halfway through the walk to the ship the woman looked up at Din, eyes red and puffy. He tried to ignore her staring, but it was getting a little awkward. After a few minutes she looked down and started crying again. Din tried to remember who she had murdered. He was pretty sure it was a couple ex-rebels. He swallowed and kept his eyes trained on the back of Cara's head. He just wanted to go home.

Once the woman had been frozen, a bacta patch put over Din's injury, and they were lifting off into the air, Cara spoke for the first time in hours.

"So, that Paz guy... You two close?"

"Yes."

"Figured."

Din huffed and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"You just seemed softer when you were talking to him. Reminded me of how you were with Omera."

He sighed and shook his head, "Omera was a fantasy, it never would've worked."

"Okay, but what about Paz? Wouldn't that work?"

"Paz is... It's complicated."

"So what you're saying is you want to be with him, but can't because of some reason your head came up with?"

"Cara..."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, her lips pursed in frustration once again, "You're smart, Djarin, but you can't hide forever."

He didn't reply.

Din had dropped Cara and the bounty off back on Navarro about an hour ago. The little bag of credits clinking whenever he shifted, but other than that it was quiet. Nothing but the quiet hum of the ship to keep him company. He stared out at the stars and shook his head in defeat. He needed to talk to someone. He clicked the button to call the Covert and waiting patiently for the comlink to open the connection.

"Din?"

He couldn't help but smile as he replied, "Paz."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just lonely."

He heard the older man hum and move around. Distantly he had thought about what Cara had said, but he shook the thought away. Not yet, maybe soon though. He needed to make sure Paz wouldn't leave. Which, really, was a stupid worry. The man had more than proved himself, but Din still couldn't help but listen to that horrible voice in the back of his head.

"Did the job go well?" Paz asked.

"It did. Has the kid been going easy on you?"

"He has, he's asleep right now."

Din swallowed and murmured, "Hey, Paz?"

" _Elek_?"

"... Thank you. For looking after the kid. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Djarin."

What a coward.

Din shifted in his seat and said, "Well, goodbye. Get some rest, I'll be back in a few days."

"Goodnight, _beroya_. You better sleep."

Once the line cut off Din groaned. He shoved his visor into his hands and whispered a confession to no one but himself. A big step, considering he had been denying it for so long.

" _Kar'taylir darasuum_ , Paz Vizla."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think, and if you have any ideas for ways Paz and Din can pine even more lmao  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Alor'ad: Captain
> 
> 'Lek: Yeah
> 
> K'oyacyi, ner burc'ya: Come back safely, my friend.
> 
> Ret'urcye mhi: Goodbye - lit. *Maybe we'll meet again*
> 
> Elek: Yes
> 
> Beroya: Bounty hunter
> 
> Kar'taylir darasuum: I love you


	11. I can't imagine how my life would be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If all your gravity did not hit me  
> Oh, don't you see?  
> Darling, my honeybee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might not be a chapter tomorrow cuz this bitch needs some SLEEP y'all

Din walked briskly to the forge. He exchanged nods with some of the other Mandalorians lazing about the place, but they all knew where he was headed. He wanted to go see his kid, maybe even Paz too, but he had to give the credits to the Armorer first. He slowed by what he knew was Paz's room, listening for his voice and the child's nonsense coos. When he heard nothing he sighed and continued on his way.

He closed his eyes and let the heat from the forge simply wash over him for a moment before kneeling at the short table in front of the fire. He watched the blue flames spark and lick as the Armorer worked, her hammer beating down in a soothing rhythm. The only sound he made was the content sigh. He had missed the covert like a fish missed water. It was comforting, cozy, and best of all, there were other people he could easily interact with. He could go a few weeks speaking occasionally instead of letting his throat dry out from never using it.

The Armorer walked up to him slowly and with purpose. She knelt at the opposite side of the table, and even though he had been in the same position time and time again, he always felt small compared to the Armorer. She was grand and fierce, her leadership making up for her smaller frame. She had carved out a place for herself with nothing but her bare hands, when she spoke her people listened. And that was something Din couldn't help but admire her for.

She nodded slowly and he pulled out the bag of credits, dumping them on the table. She ran her hands over them, counting them in her head. Once she finished she nodded again, her palms coming to rest on her lap.

"You have done well, _beroya_ , this will feed the foundlings for weeks."

"This is the way."

She nodded and repeated the phrase. They lapsed into silence as she collected the credits into her own bag.

"Go, see your foundling." She said, and he was off.

He found himself in the commons. He had searched everywhere for the child but had yet to see him. He crossed his arms over his chest in frustration and huffed. He was about to go back to Paz's room when he heard a pair of heavy footsteps approach him. He smiled under his helmet and turned to see the older man holding a squirming green baby who was currently reaching out for him.

Din rushed forward and scooped the child out from Paz's arms and held him close to his chest. The kid squealed happily and slapped his helmet, a little kiss being pressed to the cheek plating. He sighed and collapsed onto one of the soft couches. His legs curled up beneath himself as he rocked the child back and forth, cooing to him quietly.

He felt the cushion dip beside him and he didn't even have to look up to know Paz had joined them. He melted into the comfortable seat and went willingly when the older man pulled him to rest against his side. He couldn't even think to be embarrassed or nervous, simply happy to be home.

"Was he good for you?" Din asked, voice warm and scratchy.

"Mhm, he was only fussy around bedtime."

Din laughed softly and offered the child his finger. The gloved digit was hugged tightly against a tiny green face and he couldn't help the way his heart swelled against his ribs. He exhaled slowly so he could drink in the peace of the moment. His heavy eyes closed, although he knew he wouldn't start dozing anytime soon.

"How was the job?" Paz asked, his deep voice rolling and making Din's core shake.

"Easy."

The response earned a childish snort and a gentle shove to the back of his helmet. "No one's around, Djarin, you can tell me."

He sighed dramatically and said the word that first popped into his head. "Lonely... I missed you yelling at me for eating ration bars."

Another shove to the back of his helmet.

It was too late to still be up, but the child was convinced he had to be with Din constantly. Whenever he and Paz tried to trade off the baby they'd get a pitiful whimper and a pout, completed with big wet brown eyes. The larger man yawned somewhere behind him and Din sighed. He started to rock back and forth again. After a few seconds of that he tried to remember the lullaby his adoptive Mother had sung to him. He could remember the tune perfectly, but the words eluded him. He'd just have to wing it.

"Mirrorbright, shines the moon, its glow as soft as an ember, When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember..." he lapsed into humming as he forgot the next lyrics.

Paz sat on Din's bed, mesmerized by his singing. He had never been big on noticing when someone's voice was good, and while Din's wasn't the best, it was soothing. He listened to the half remembered lullaby and half smiled beneath the blue beskar. If he wasn't already before, he was sure as hell in love with him now. He watched as Din set the child down on the too big bed, lingering over the tiny body now sleeping peacefully.

Paz slowly approached the younger man, a tentative hand finding a home on the small of his back as he came to look at the child as well. He smiled at the sight, watching the rise and fall of his chest before realizing he and Din should both be asleep as well. He yawned exaggeratedly and looked down at his companion, who he could tell was trying not to roll his eyes so hard he went into another dimension.

He tugged his _ori'vod_ against his chest and squeezed. Slowly Din brought his hands up to hold onto his back. His eyes slipped closed peacefully and his smile widened beneath the beskar. They stood there for a while, swaying side to side in the otherwise quiet room. He wanted the moment to last forever. When he did eventually pull away finally he whispered a goodnight and left the room.

Din reached out for him once the door closed and he sighed. Another perfectly good moment, wasted. He shook his head and pulled off his helmet, running his gloved hand through his hair. He managed to distract himself while he took off his armor, but once he was down to his boxers and undershirt he collapsed onto his bed, an exasperated laugh escaping his mouth.

"I'm so screwed." He muttered before rolling over to finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's mostly filler, but I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless!! ^^  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Beroya: Bounth hunter
> 
> Ori'vod: Special friend


	12. I'm the war of head versus heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's always this way  
> My head is weak, my heart always speaks  
> Before I know what it will say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter out before 10 pm??? What a concept

Paz had stayed the night, simply because he stayed so late it seemed silly to walk all the way to his room. They had slept with their helmets on, Din forced to stay on his bed and Paz taking the sleeping mat they had found. It was early in the morning and the child had woken up first. He had somehow climbed off the bed and waddled over to the little box of cleaning supplies for Din's weapons. And even with all the worn cloths and soft brushes he of course decided to play with the blaster oil.

Din groggily woke up to the sound of wet little feet padding across the floor and to the bed. He sat up and immediately fell back down to the mattress with a groan as he slowly processed the sight of the whimpering child, covered in oil. Paz awoke as Din stumbled around the room, mumbling as he got the little metal tub and filled it with warm water. He sleepily stood and walked over to the younger man and snaked his arms around his waist from behind without even thinking about it. He hummed as his companion leaned back against his chest. Paz rested his helmet on top of Din's shoulder and slowly started to process the filthy baby in his arms.

" _Ad'ika_ , how'd you get so dirty?" He mumbled, voice deep and rough from sleep.

"He thought it'd be fun to play with the blaster oil." Was the barely coherent reply.

With his heavy eyes still half lidded Din slowly lowered the child into the warm water, his cloak put aside for a later washing. Paz moved to stand behind him and clumsily grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a bit into his hand. He started washing the duck fluff strands of hair as Din started scrubbing the oil off the kid's tiny green body. The younger man must have run his hand over something ticklish because the kid laughed and splashed the water, effectively soaking the front of their shirts. Din cursed under his breath at the action.

After the third splash, Paz finally spoke, words rough and barely understandable, "If I had known joinin' you on the Crest would've led to me bein' soaked by a baby, I would've stayed at that damn bar."

Din huffed out a laugh and bumped his hip against Paz's upper thigh and muttered, "Love you too." The words scratchy and hardly audible.

Paz huffed and replied with, "What did y'say?"

Suddenly, thanks to the shot of fear that shot up his spine, Din was wide awake. He cleared his throat and shook his head, "Just telling the baby to sit still."

"Hm..."

After a few more minutes a knock on the door sounded through the whole room. Din dried off his hands and walked to the door, opening it and waiting for whatever the other Mandalorian had to say.

" _Alor_ needs to speak with you."

He heard Paz pause the bath and could feel his stare on the back of his neck. He steeled himself and nodded. "Do I have time to change?" He asked, horribly aware of how much of a mess he looked all of a sudden.

"Change your clothes, no time for your armor." And with that, they were off.

Paz swallowed dryly as he watched Din close the door and grab his spare shirt and pants from the nearby dresser. He forced his gaze back on the tiny green baby on the tub when Din started to undress, only getting a glimpse of the lithe figure that usually laid under his flight suit and armor. He nodded at the goodbye he got and continued to wash the child.

Din entered his room a little deflated. He had been home for a week and a half, and the Armorer had apologized about asking him to leave again so soon, but they were starting to run low on credits. He had nodded like a good soldier and left the forge quickly. He couldn't help but be a little annoyed, he was human after all. He wanted to stay in the covert for a while longer, exist with Paz and the child.

Once he closed the door he immediately started to put on his armor. Paz watched him as he dried the kid, understanding covering him like a terrible, heavy blanket immediately. He was needed outside of the covert. But so soon? He sighed and grabbed the frog onesie from beside him and stared dressing the child.

He looked up from the newly clothed child to Din, who was struggling with one of his pauldrons. He smiled affectionately and stood to go help him, setting the child near his pile of toys as he moved. Din sighed when Paz approached him and handed over the beskar. The larger man secured it onto his shoulder gently, and reached for the other one and put that on for him as well. Din hummed once he was done and grabbed his blaster holstering It like the action was second nature.

Paz wet his lips and asked, "Do you want me to walk you out?"

Din smiled warmly behind his beskar and looked at the dozing baby. He nodded and murmured, "I'd like that."

They walked in silence to the ladder and cover, the child fast asleep thanks to a quiet lullaby from Din. They could take their time and enjoy the few moments they had before the _beroya_ had to leave. They nodded at their fellow Mandalorians and made small talk with some of the foundlings. Eventually though the two came up to the exit and stopped.

Paz gently grabbed Din's biceps and murmured, "Come back safe, okay?" Before sliding his arms around to pull the younger man into a hug.

"I'll try." The response only made Paz squeeze him tighter.

They stood there for a solid minute before Paz finally pulled away. They nodded at each other and the taller man started back down the hallway. Din watched his back and suddenly, with a sudden spurt of bravery, he stood up straighter and called for Paz to come back.

The older man turned without question and suddenly Din's heart was beating out of his chest and into his throat. Once Paz was in front of him he slowly and shakily reached up for the back of his neck, pulling him down a bit and raising himself up on his toes to meet the other man's helmet halfway.

The soft clank of metal hitting metal sounded through the empty hallway. Time stood still for a moment and Din's eyes bore into the black, soulless visor of Paz's helm, wishing that he could see his mousy brown curls and sky blue eyes he remembered from their childhood. He swallowed dryly and dropped down to the flats of his feet, but Paz leaned down in order to keep the contact alive. Din smiled and breathed in the slightly dusty air. His eyes slipped closed, drinking in the peace of the moment for a few more seconds.

Eventually though he stepped away, murmuring a honey warm, "I'll see you soon, _alor'ad_." And he was out of the hall.

Paz stood in awe for a moment after the cover shut. Slowly though he began to realize what had just happened between them. The gravity of what Din had done. A face splitting grin spread across his mouth and he punched the air in his excitement. He ran his hand over the top of his helmet and laughed breathlessly. After a few minutes of letting his happiness rule his actions, he remembered himself and the child hopefully still sleeping in Din's room and started the walk back.

Although, his grin wouldn't fade for a few more hours at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this one!!! I certainly had fun writing it uwu  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Ad'ika: Little one
> 
> Alor: leader, chief, boss (any of these fit in my opinion)
> 
> Beroya: Bounty hunter
> 
> Alor'ad: Captain


	13. I do believe it's true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
> But if the silence takes you  
> Then I hope it takes me too
> 
> So brown eyes I'll hold you near  
> 'Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
> A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose sleep over finishing this one and I am glad I did lol

He had been gone for nearly a month, late night talks through comlinks were virtually the only communication he had with the younger man. Even if they hadn't talked about what had happened between them all those days ago. But when Paz saw that silver helmet walk into the commons from the forge he had to stop himself running to get to him. Instead he walked towards him in that way of his that commanded everyone around him to part, the baby squirming on his hip. When Din finally looked up to see Paz his shoulders visibly sagged in relief and he reached for the child, scooping him up and holding him up to his helmet, the child hugging the smooth metal just as tightly.

He could practically feel Din's eyes on him through the visor, and it was enough to make him square his shoulders and straighten his spine. Posturing like a pompous peacock. It seemed to do the trick though seeing as when he pulled Din in for a hug the younger man curled into his frame happily. Unbeknownst to him though, the younger man just was happy to finally be home again. And for a few weeks as well, with the amount of credits he had brought in. The month out in the galaxy had been time well spent in his opinion.

It was late and they were sitting together on Paz's bed. The kid was asleep on a mountain of blankets and toys on the spare mattress just a few feet away. Something about the warmth and fatigue clouded both of their better judgement, so that's how they ended up with Din laying back against Paz's chest as they whispered back and forth. The larger man's arms were wrapped around his waist, bare hands rubbing circles into the fabric of his undershirt.

"Did you go anywhere exciting?"

"If you consider black markets and rat nests filled with criminals especially exciting, then yes." Din whispered in reply.

"I do, _verd'ika_. Sounds amazing."

Din didn't miss the sound of longing in Paz's voice. He swallowed roughly and looked up at him, his still helmeted head leaning back against his broad shoulder. "Maybe I can take you and the child on the next run... If you'd want to join, of course?"

The breath of laughter he received was answer enough, but, as always, Paz had to add words, "That sounds fantastic."

Din simply nodded and smiled. He breathed deeply and exhaled, hiding his visor in the older man's neck. He smelled of smoke from the forge and vaguely earthy. Like home. He wet his lips and smiled at the peacefulness of their shared moment.

It was amazing how much or how little they could talk, but they still avoided what really needed to be said. Paz wanted to ask about the keldabe kiss they had shared. It was the first he had had since his brother died, and he knew for a fact that it was the first Din had gotten since his mother died.

Paz gently squeezed his companion's waist tighter, wanting to keep him there. To keep him away from the dangers of the life he lived. His thoughts drifted to one of the talks they had shared while Din was away. His shoulder had gotten dislocated by a particular rough and dirty bounty. He had to listen to Din cry out in pain as he popped it back into its proper place. He had laid there for possibly a bit too long after the call had ended, thinking about all the ways he could have prevented the smaller man from getting hurt.

It wasn't the worst he had suffered through, Paz knew that. A dislocated shoulder was child's play compared to some of the other things Din had gone through. That didn't mean he could just brush it off though. He sighed and buried his visor in the back of the younger's neck. He deserved better.

"You worry about me too much, Vizla." Din whispered, as if he could read his mind.

" _Ni linibar, utreekov_."

The response earned a snort and a light smack to his knee. Paz smiled and pulled back his head to look down at Din. The smaller man's head still rested on his unarmored shoulder. He wanted to see his face; wanted to see how his features from childhood had sharpened into adulthood. He wondered if his smile had changed. All he could remember of his smile were only a few blurry memories that often included some long past joke.

Din hadn't smiled a lot in childhood, he hoped he did it more often now.

After a few moments Din took his head from Paz's shoulder and looked towards the child. He swallowed dryly as he thought about the kid. He was just so damn quiet all the time, even in stressful situations where almost any other kid would be sobbing and screaming. But the child just... Didn't.

"The kid is quiet a lot." He murmured, mostly to himself.

" _Kandosii'la,_ isn't it?" Paz replied and Din instantly knew their thoughts were not the same.

"No."

Paz paused, and Din filled the space.

"He never cries. Remember the bandits that took him? Any other child would have been screaming or crying when they were kicking him around. But he just looked terrified." He shifted around as if to make sure his emotions didn't settle uncomfortably in his chest and continued, "I can't tell if it's because he can actually process what's happening too and around him, or..." He trailed off, emotions caught in his throat.

Paz's arms tightened around his waist and he swallowed his emotions down. He leaned back against his chest and murmured, "He just worries me, is all."

"I'm sure he's okay, no need to worry." Paz whispered, but Din knew that the same thoughts were swirling through his mind as well now.

Din shrugged and sat up. He would've loved staying in Paz's room for the night, but for his first night back he wanted to sleep without his helmet on. The older man must have sensed this and let his arms fall from his waist. Din smiled fondly at the pile of blankets the child was sleeping on. He grabbed the first three layers and scooped up the baby.

He wrapped the blankets around his tiny body as best he could with one arm and looked over at Paz. They nodded at each other and Din left the room.

As he walked through the commons to get to his room, some other Mandalorians noticed him and looked at where he had been coming from. They shook their heads and went back to their murmured conversation. For some reason Din tensed. No one had done that the last time he was home. He tried to convince himself it was nothing and that he should just forget about it, and succeeded to do just that all the way until he collapsed onto his bed, his helmet resting on the side table.

He sighed and rolled over. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this as a preumptive apology for what I'm gonna do to y'all next chapter  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Verd'ika: Little solider
> 
> Ni linibar, utreekov: I need to, idiot.
> 
> Kandosii'la: Amazing


	14. Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it's all turned to lies  
> Sometimes I think that it's better,  
> To never ask why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

His hands were sweaty and his knees were shaky, but he was going to do it. He was going to finally tell Paz about his feelings. He had been working up the courage for weeks, had tried a few times as well. But the words always got stuck in his throat. Not this time though. He had gone over the words countless times. He wasn't going to mess it up.

He clenched his hands to try and rid some of the sweat off of them and onto his gloves. He took a deep breath and thanked Tec for agreeing to watch the child for a little while. She instantly started to coo at the little green child who giggled at her tickling fingers. Din smiled at his son for a moment before turning and starting on his mission to find Paz.

He asked a few of the other Mandalorians who were going about their routines. One of them pointed down one of the halls. He said that Paz was showing around one of their clan members who had found their home. He nodded and couldn't help but smile. He felt fidgety all over, but in a good way, like he had just finished a satisfying bounty. The energy sparking up from his core and licking up the backs of his arms and his neck.

He wondered what he would say since Paz was giving a tour of their new covert. He resolved to just ask him to meet later. He exhaled shakily and shook out his arms. He was about to walk past a turn off when he heard Paz's voice come from behind the corner. He grinned and cleared his throat in preparation.

Once he had gotten past the initial anxiety bubbling in his chest and stepped into the new hallway. He opened his mouth to call for Paz, but his breath caught in his throat at the gentle clank of beskar against beskar come from the pair in front of him.

Paz's helmet was rested on top of the shorter person's. It was a _mirshmure'cya_. Din's mouth closed and he swallowed dryly. Time seemed to stand still for a few moments as the unfamiliar sting of tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. His shoulders fell and his fists clenched as he turned on his heel to escape the hallway. How had he been so kriffing stupid?

Paz looked up to see the familiar outline of Din's cape swirling in the makeshift breeze as he left. Sudden anxiety filled him up to his throat and his dropped datapad laid forgotten on the stone floor. Vlirte stepped away from him, flustered apologies spilling from her mouth like a waterfall. They were all drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears. He swallowed and came back to his senses. He had to finish the tour, the younger man would probably need some space for a while anyway. He'd explain himself then.

Din wanted to scream. He wanted to cry and run away but also go back to Paz just to punch him. How had he been so damn gullible? He had learned long ago to not let anyone close to you or it'd hurt when they left. He had made an exception for the child. An exception had been made for Paz, as well, but look where that got him.

He found Tec and thanked her for watching the kid as calmly as he could. He gently took the green baby who seemed to be the only constant source of peace in his life and walked to his room. He would not cry in front of the others, certainly not in front of the baby. He locked the door behind himself and set the child on his mattress, his helmet coming off as well. He needed to breath unfiltered air to clear his head. The child squealed in excitement and reached to grab his stubbly jaw.

He smiled warmly and knelt to be at the child's level, "How about we go out on a little adventure? Just you and me, _ad'ika_ , like before."

The child seemed to understand what he was saying and grabbed his nose, a slurred, "Buh!" Escaping his little mouth.

Din sighed at the contact and closed his eyes. He rested there for a moment before he stood and started packing his bag. He grabbed his neatly folded shirts and set them at the bottom. He then took all of the child's clothes and stacked those on top. He went on like that for a while, looking around and grabbing the things he need.

After his bag was all packed he went and holstered his blasters and shrugged on his rifle. He took a moment to breathe, he knew it was cowardly, running, but he couldn't bear to be near Paz at the moment. He shook the man from his thoughts and shouldered his weapon cleaners and grabbed the bag full of his and the child's belongings. Din then smiled at the kid and walked to him. He somehow managed to get his helmet on his head then grabbed the child, holding him against his chest. He made a mental note of needing a new pram and made his way out the door.

He stopped by the forge first, standing in wait for the Armorer to acknowledge him.

"Are you leaving, _beroya_?" She asked, her tone of voice level and calm as always.

He nodded and ran his thumb across his kid's back, " _Elek_. I'm taking my _ad'ika_ with me as well."

She nodded and finally turned to him, golden helm reflecting the blue fire of her forge, " _Yaimpar bah mhi oyayc, beroya_."

He nodded and left the forge, an odd sort of numbness covering the grief in his chest.

Only once he had the Razor Crest lifting off the ground did he relax. He quickly reached over to the keypad and sent a message to Karga asking for any bounties he had available. He needed to distract himself with work. Find someone else to drown the pain. He leaned back in his chair and glanced back at the child, who was chewing absentmindedly on the corner of his soft blue blanket.

"We don't need him. Isn't that right, _ner'kar'ta_?"

The child simply smiled around his mouthful of blanket, and that was enough for Din.

The moment Paz had released Vlirte to reconnect with the others he went to look for Din. He stopped in the commons first asking around. None of the Mandalorians nor younglings had seen him for a few hours. His stomach churned with guilt and he went to go check the younger man's room. He knocked on the door first, then spoke.

"Din? It's Paz, I just want to talk." He said through the door. He paused when he didn't get a response. Hesitantly he tried the door handle. He slowly opened it and looked at the empty room. His drawers were open and empty, his weapons gone, and the child's things were also gone. He felt his heart fall to shrivel up in his stomach acid and he immediately went to the Forge.

Forgetting his place he immediately stormed into the room, asking, "Where is Din?" His voice struggling to not become demanding.

The Armorer set down her hammer and looked up at him, and she nodded, "Our _beroya_ left to gather credits, he took his foundling with him," she walked around the forge to stand in front of Paz, the taller man shrinking at her imposing aura, "He seemed distraught."

Paz swallowed and nodded. He didn't need to search for the hidden meaning, it was so blatantly obvious.

Whatever you did, fix it.

Paz nodded his leave and went to his room to make a plan. Although when he got inside and the door shut behind him, he couldn't do much besides sink to the floor and pull off his helmet. He cursed under his breath and hit his head against the wood of his door. It was an accident, once he told Din about how he had dropped his datapad and looked down to grab it and Vlirte looked up at the sound he made he knew he'd understand.

It was just a matter of finding him first.

Din smiled as he put the child down to sleep. He was currently on his way to Navarro to get the information on the jobs he could work. The distraction would be good for him. As for now, the moment the child's door slid shut he hit his bare head against the metal. He should have seen this coming. He and Paz had been drifting apart for years, only for them to rekindle the dying flame of whatever this terrifying dance around one another was? Yeah right. He turned and sat against the child's bedroom of sorts.

He was so damn stupid. Paz was excellent at coming up with strategies for battles. He could've easily come up with a plan to embarrass or destroy him emotionally. This though? This was just cruel. Even by Paz's standards.

Finally, after hours of repressing them, the tears came. They rushed down his face hot and ugly, but he managed to keep his sobs to a minimum. The last time he could remember crying like this was when his adoptive mother had died. His mother raised him better than this. She raised him to be able to keep track of his blind spots, to realize when something was a trap.

But she had also raised him to look to his fellow Mandalorians for guidance, to trust in them completely and without question. And clearly, that had been his downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one turned out really well, but feel free to yell at me for it lmao  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Mirshmure'cya: Keldabe kiss
> 
> Ad'ika: Little one
> 
> Beroya: Bounty hunter
> 
> Elek: Yes
> 
> Yaimpar bah mhi oyayc, beroya: Return to us alive, bounty hunter.
> 
> Ner'kar'ta: My heart


	15. I packed my bags last week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunrise and I'm on my feet  
> Let's skip town and chase our dreams  
> Cause this place ain't what it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that I was listening to Love Game by Lady Gaga on repeat while I wrote this

Paz had been lucky enough to hitch a ride on a woman's ship to Navarro. She was kind, a motherly sort of light in her eyes when he had asked where she was going. It was a little awkward though, as she piloted and he sat there without knowing what to say. Really all he could think about was Din. Reasonably, he knew once he was able to explain what happened to him everything would be okay. It was just a matter of getting him to listen to what he had to say.

The woman, who's name he remembered to be Qiri, spoke suddenly, her voice quiet, "So, what's takin' you to Navarro? Awfully rough out there."

Paz shifted in his seat and swallowed, "I'm looking for someone." He murmured, staring at his boots.

"A lady, perhaps?"

Paz couldn't help the huff of laughter that escaped him as he replied, "A man."

The woman nodded and even though she was still facing the controls, Paz felt as if she was watching him. She pushed some of her greying red hair out of her face and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"He must be special if you're chasing him all that way." She murmured, and Paz nodded. Qiri smiled and shifted her thin hands around the controls, "My partner did much of the same thing."

"Oh?"

She nodded and laughed to herself, Paz could see her eyes staring appreciatively out at the stars, "I had quite the temper in my younger years. But Yhed was wonderful about it. They always knew where to find me when I traveled to some cantina on some lonely planet in search of a fight."

They were quiet for a moment before Qiri asked, "But why are you chasing this one, hm?"

"It was a misunderstanding... He thinks I was playing with his emotions while seeing someone else." Paz explained, crossing his arms over his middle.

"I see. What's the man like, since you've deemed him worthy enough to chase after?"

Paz smiled fondly under his helmet and shrugged, "He's perfect. An amazing warrior, somehow an even better father. He can own a room when he wants to, but if he doesn't want to be noticed he knows how to not be. He's so damn smart as well, fierce and loyal to our people. If a bit instantaneous with his decisions."

He could see Qiri smile, her wrinkles deep, "He sounds lovely. My Yhed was my other half, kept me from being too spontaneous..." She laughed at some memory unknown to Paz and he could practically hear the love in her voice, "You better find him, or that's something you'll regret for the rest of your life young man."

Paz nodded and swallowed. That's really what he feared, losing Din to something so meaningless. He remembered the night before Din left almost reluctantly. They had had a bit too much to drink and had talked and talked and talked. Din curled into his side warm and sleepy and calm.

"I miss him." He muttered before he could even stop himself.

"Missing is a good thing. If you're chasing after someone out of obligation instead of your want to having them around, then what's the point?" Qiri replied.

Well, damn. That was a pretty good way to put it. Paz cleared his throat and spoke again, "What if I don't find him?"

"I'm sure that if he loves you as much as you love him, you will. You can't hide from your feelings forever."

Paz nodded in agreement and looked out at the stars. The rest of his clan was going to be at the covert soon, he knew he'd probably get his head torn off for not being there to greet them, but he also knew that if he told them he waited on finding Din just to greet them they'd make Bantha fodder out of him.

He smiled at the thought of his family. His mother and father were getting on in years, but they both could still kick his ass if he wanted. His aunt's and uncles mostly the same. Cousins that were just barely in their helmets a giant ball of energy. His smile dropped a bit when he thought of his brother.

He knew his brother would've probably screamed when he found out how close to becoming something he and Din were. He had had to sit and listen to so many late night rants about the younger man. The response to his woes was always to just go for it. Paz always just scoffed and said it wasn't that easy. His brother always laughed and told him it was his loss.

Either way he knew Arwen would be proud of how far he had gotten.

He heard Qiri clear her throat and he looked up. The old woman sighed and leaned back against her chair.

"If Yhen could always find me, I'm sure you can always find him." She murmured, and she went silent again.

And Paz couldn't help but take comfort in the statement. He rested his head against the slightly too short seat and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to Din and he couldn't help but smile. He'd find him, even if he decided to hide away for months like he had when his mother passed. He'd explain himself and hopefully Din would accept him.

He knew somewhere in the deep darkness of space Din and the child were doing their routine while on the Razor Crest. He imagined Din playing with the child in the cockpit, rolling the ball back and forth between the two of them.

He smiled at the thought and quietly hummed along to the memory of the lullaby Din always sung for the kid. Sleep claimed him on the fading words speaking of a moon and of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and mostly filler, but next chapter (which might also be posted tonight 👀) will be a good one


	16. Turn into something beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, you know I love you so  
> You know I love you so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day look at me go y'all lmao

He walked up to the guild's cantina. The other bounty hunters sneered at him and whispered about another Mandalorian walking amongst them. He held his ground though, shoulders squared and back straight. Once he finally entered the bar the room went silent. A few chaired scraped against the floor and he looked around. He saw Greef Karga speaking with a twi'lek man about a few bounties. He stopped looking at the others of the guild when he caught a woman staring at him.

She stood and stormed towards him, boots hitting the ground heavy and stern. Paz swallowed when she pulled out her blaster but fought back the urge to pull his own. The woman was amongst the bounty hunter ranks, the aggression from her would be tolerated, not from him though.

When she was close enough she grabbed the top of his chest plate and pulled him down to her height, seething out the words, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Suddenly the pieces clicked and he stoned his nerves as he greeted the woman. "You must be Cara Dune."

She laughed and flicked her dark hair out of her face, "Indeed I am. And you're the bastard who broke my friend's heart, now tell me, what in the ever loving hell did you do to him?"

Paz looked around at the other bounty hunters touching their holstered guns. He cleared his throat and spoke, "It was a mistake. I was showing someone around our new covert, I dropped something and looked down, she looked up, our helmets touched and that was all he saw."

Cara's eyes narrowed and the grip on his chest plate tightened, "How do I know you're not lying to save your own skin?"

Paz sighed and murmured, "If I didn't feel awful would I have come all this way to find him?"

Cara clicked her tongue but finally let go of his armor. Paz stood to his full height and watched as the other patrons looked away under his gaze. The dark haired woman holstered her blaster and shifted her weight to one foot, watching Paz skeptically. He felt the need to stay still for some reason. Much like when the Armorer was watching him after he had asked to meet with her.

Eventually Cara smiled and offered her hand to the Mandalorian. He sighed and took her hand and shook it firmly. She rolled her shoulders and turned to look out the window behind the bar. Something about standing in it felt wrong, for some reason. Just the knowledge that near the grate that led to their old covert Din had nearly died made him feel uneasy.

"He's heading back to the Crest. He's going to be headed towards Tatooine if you can't catch him in time." Cara supplied, eyes trained on the people in the market.

He nodded and moved to rush out the door, but her voice stopped him once again.

"If you ever hurt him again I will make damn sure you regret it." She warned, voice icy.

He steeled himself and turned back to the woman, and he understood why Din had taken such a liking to her. "If I ever do, make it painful." And with that, he was off.

Din carried the child on top of his shoulder as they walked through the lava planes. It was peaceful compared to the last time they were here. No Empire remnants trying to kill him or his kid. They could simply walk in the peace of their surroundings, their only company the gurgling of lava and footsteps behind them.

Wait a minute.

Din whirled around and drew his blaster on whoever was following them. His heart stopped when he saw blue armor and impossibly broad shoulders come to a stand still in front of him. The kid cooed in curiosity and he holstered his blaster and turned back around. He took the child from his shoulders and kept walking, if a bit faster.

"Din! Wait, c'mon let me explain myself!" Paz called after him, his footsteps picking up behind him.

"Kriff off you Hutt-spawn!" He yelled back. He sped up and he couldn't bring himself to care about how much it made him look like he was running away.

" _Gedet'ye! Shi sushir bah ni_!"

" _Tion'jor_?" He shot back. He felt just a few steps away from doing something very, very stupid.

"Because I need to explain myself, god damnit Djarin would you just stop?" Paz exclaimed.

Maybe a few less steps than he thought.

Din whipped around to look at Paz, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he started to practically yell at the older man, "Why should I Paz? Why should I listen to you? You've already done enough damage, is that not enough?"

"Din, please, why won't you just let me explain myself?" Paz asked, taking a hesitant step towards him.

Din felt a hot tear sting its way down his face and he broke, "Why? Damn it Paz, because I love you! Is that what you wanted to hear? I love you so kriffing much it hurts!"

Paz seemed to be in shock as his hands lowered, and Din continued.

"I thought we had a good thing, Paz, but was it all just a joke? A sick, twisted prank to make me fall for you, then embarrass me? Was that it? Because if so you kriffing succeeded e chu ta! I'm in love with you! Are you happy?"

Din's breathing was heavy once he finished. The child made a distressed noise against his chest and he instinctively ran his hand over his little green head. He really didn't know what to expect, but Paz dropping to his knees was certainly not something he had thought of. He watched suspiciously as Paz tried to find the words clogging his throat.

"Din Djarin, son of Ike Djarin, I have been in love with you since I was seventeen years old, so please, please, give me a chance to explain myself. I can't lose you to a simple mistake, Din." Paz stated and Din felt weak in the knees himself.

He swallowed shakily and looked to the child. He wasn't in the right headspace to decide if he should trust Paz. The child on the other hand seemed to always have a pretty good sense of someone's character. So he inhaled and rubbed the child's ear before setting him on the warm ground. The kid looked between him and Paz as if making sure he understood what his father was asking of him. After a few seconds though the child made his decision and started toddling as fast as he could towards the larger Mandalorian.

The moment the child was in Paz's arms Din started running towards him as well, unable to help himself. He was received with open arms as the three of them fell to the ground. Paz's arms were tight around Din and the child, a relieved laugh escaping him. He wanted more than anything to be able to kiss the younger man's head, but he settled for pressing his helmet against Din's.

"I'm such an idiot, I should have just asked y-" Din started, but Paz cut him off.

"Shh, it's okay, I get it. I should have gone after you instead of finishing the tour." Paz murmured, thumb running absentmindedly over the child's side.

Din smiled beneath his helm and practically nuzzled against Paz's helmet, "Thank you for coming after me."

"I always will, Din, I promise." He murmured.

They had managed to peel themselves off the ground and make their way to the Crest. Paz didn't question it when Din stopped to kneel in front of a neat pile of rocks, words of remembrance spoken under his breath. He simply carried the little one inside the ship, bouncing with every step. He couldn't help grin at the child's giggling and pressed his helmet against his tiny green forehead. The kid cooed happily and grabbed his blue cheek plating.

He heard the ramp close and he looked up to see Din standing a few feet away from him. His smile grew fond and he offered his hand to the younger man. He received a hum and a smaller palm against his own. Paz grinned and pulled him against his side, his arm wrapping around his waist. Din laughed softly and rested his head against his pauldron, Paz exhaled peacefully and let his eyes slip closed.

"So what's the job about?" He murmured, mostly just to fill the silence.

"Bastard keeps planet hopping to escape his jail time." Din replied and pulled away a few seconds later, "It'll be easy." And he started to ascend the ladder.

Paz snorted and followed him up to the cockpit, "It seems like you say that about every job, _cyare_."

He heard Din choke on air at the nickname and he had hold back a laugh.

"Because just about every job is easy." He shot back as he took his spot in the pilot's chair.

Paz set the child in his seat and moved to stand behind Din. He watched as they lifted off the ground, blue sky slowly fading to pitch black and stars. He held onto the back of the seat as they eased into hyperspace. Once the stars had bled into ocean blue Paz moved to kneel next to Din's seat. He took one of the younger man's hands from the controls and pressed it knuckle first against his visor, earning a strained sound from his beloved.

He smiled and whispered, " _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_ , Din Djarin."

Din murmured in reply, " _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_ , Paz Vizla." And he knew he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the angst Hehehehe. There will be a couple more chapters after this, but we're in the home stretch y'all, it's all going to be smooth sailing from here  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Gedet'ye! Shi sushir bah ni: Please! Just listen to me
> 
> Tion'jor: Why?
> 
> Cyare: Beloved
> 
> Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum: I love you


	17. And I can barely breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're here loving me  
> Fire meet gasoline  
> Burn with me tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup before tonight I had no idea Pedro Pascal was in the music video for Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia

Paz awoke from his nap in the pilots chair to Din asking permission to land. He rolled his neck and shoulders to get the ache out from them. He watched as Din lowered the Razor Crest into what looked to be a mechanics shop. The child cooed excitedly at his feet and he couldn't help but wonder what was special about the place.

Once he reached the bottom of the ladder and gently placed the child on the floor he crept up behind Din and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his back flush against his chest. He grinned at the laugh he got and touched his helmet against the back of Din's. He reluctantly stepped away when they started ambling towards the exit. Paz reached down to scoop up the big eared baby and settle him on his shoulder. The little thing cooed and held onto Paz's shoulder strap, little feet kicking against his chest plate.

The ramp lowered to reveal an older woman accompanied by a few droids. She gave Din a warm smile before turning to Paz. Her eyes flicked up and down and an eyebrow worked itself higher on her forehead before the squirming child on his shoulder caught her attention. She grinned and reached out for the child who was clearly desperate to get to her. Paz carefully reached up and plucked the child off of himself and handed him to the woman who was instantly cooing at the little one.

After a moment she remembered the two men standing in front of her and she looked up. Her eyes darted between the two and a knowing smile spread across her face, "You've been doing alright, huh?" She asked, turning to Din.

He nodded and looked up at the sky, "That I have. And you?"

"About the same. I'm assuming that me babysitting will be compensated?" She asked, a hint of a teasing note in her voice.

"That you will be, Peli. We'll probably be back before sundown." He said and started off towards a dark hallway.

Paz nodded at the woman and started to follow after the smaller man. Halfway to him he paused and asked, "Probably?" To which heard the woman, Peli, start to laugh.

They walked in comfortable silence, but Din was still soft at his side. The backs of their gloved hands brushed across one another's. But the moment the city was in view Din's shoulders straighten and the way he carried himself changed in an instant. It's confident and closed off and Paz can't help but be intrigued. He realized vaguely that he's never been this close to Din when he seemingly changes into a different person, he'd seen it in between jobs at the covert, but other than that he had seen Din Djarin. He vaguely realized that this isn't Din Djarin, this is the Mandalorian legend of a bounty hunter, and something about that realization made something stir inside of him.

Din walked with purpose as they approach the cantina. Paz entered the bar first, and he heard the room inhale. A barely contained smile stirred on his mouth and he walked in after. He felt all eyes land on him and his beskar and he couldn't help but exaggerate, make himself look all the more intimidating. He glanced around the bar slowly, heads turned away under his gaze and it made him feel a sick and addicting rush of confidence in his blood.

He moved farther into the room and walked to the contact Greef had told him about. She looked amphibious, shiny blue skin and a wider mouth. She considered him and Paz behind him and hummed. With a quick glance around she leaned in and started to give the information she had.

"The target is at the lower end of the city staying at an abandoned house. He won't come peacefully, hope you came prepared, Mando."

Din rolled his shoulders and shot back a smooth, "I always am." And just as quickly as he entered the bar, left it in quiet whispers about him and his _cyare_.

The pair walked silently down back streets to the older, worn down side of the city. Din pulled out his fob and adjusted it until it went off as he pointed it at a house just across the street. He saw the curtains shift and he knew they were being watched. The thought made adrenaline spike at the back of his neck and he nodded at Paz, who followed closely behind him.

He slowly opened the door, the creak ominous. His lungs felt heavy inside his chest. He slowly pulled out his blaster and motioned Paz to come inside. He looked around and took the smallest bit of comfort in his partner's heavy foot falls.

Din's gaze finally fell on their target, and before he could even react he was flat on his back.

He wrestled with the wild man, shining whites of his eyes a blur as Paz tried to help pry him off of him. Din grunted as his blaster was tossed away from him, and he looked up towards Paz who was struggling with his attacker before his visor ate dirt. A frustrated growl sounded from the back of his throat and he kicked his leg out, effectively tripping Paz. He didn't have time to apologize as he finally wrestled the pale skinned man onto his front and got the pair of cuffs on his wrists. Din sighed and held tight as the target thrashed beneath him.

"C'mon, pretty boy, I was only trying to have some fun. Why don't you let me go and we forget this happened?" The man tried, managing to wrestle his head so he could face Din, sharp canines shining against the beige of the ground.

It was Paz's turn to growl as he made his way to his feet. He carefully helped Din up before reaching down and roughly pulling the pale man up by the scruff of his shirt. Briefly Din felt bad for their target, the wild look in his eyes caused by hard drugs. He was wanted for dealing, that much he knew.

His sympathy was caught short though when he leaned close to his visor, a sick smile on his face, "Wonder what you look like without that giddup, sweetheart, bet you're real-"

Paz turned and quickly shoved the target's face into one of the stone walls, growling out, "How about you watch yourself, you son of a bitch?"

The sound of his voice made the back of Din's neck feel warm and he swallowed thickly.

They dragged the target all the way back to Peli's shop. Before she could ask Paz had shoved him into the carbonite chamber and froze him. Din took the credits he had with him and gave them to the old mechanic in exchange for his son. He smiled behind his helmet and gently ran his thumb over his chubby little hand. He heard Paz walk up behind him and he handed the kid off without thinking. He smiled at the little coo the child gave and he went to walk back onto the Crest, but tripped on the lip of her ramp and face planted.

Peli immediately broke out into a fit of laughter and doubled over. Her droids scuttled around her and Paz snorted, before regaining his composure. He still felt Din's glare through his visor though and swallowed. He went to follow him into the ship when a hand touched his elbow. He turned to see Peli, suddenly looking incredibly stern with her arms crossed.

"Hey, big guy, if you hurt either of them," she gestured at the baby then into the Razor Crest where Din was, "I'll make sure no one finds the body."

He chuckled awkwardly and nodded. Slowly he inched his way into the ship and the ramp started to slide shut. The child waved enthusiastically at the old mechanic and she waved back, a thoughtful smile on her face as she was hidden from view. He sighed and ascended the ladder to see Din standing next to the chair, getting ready to start to return to space. Paz smiled, over the past few days they had settled into an affectionate routine that made his heart flutter.

He settled into the pilot's seat and instantly got a lapful of Din. As they lifted into the air the kid made his way to claim his spot on his father's leg, already reaching for the controls. Paz reached around and stopped his little green hands before he could cause any harm, a hidden smile sliding across his face as the kid huffed.

He let his eyes slip closed and his arms wrapped around his brand new little family. Distantly he remembered his Clan would be waiting for them at the covert, and he started preparing himself for the embarrassment that was sure to ensue the moment they reached the commons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yea lemme know what u thought  
> ———  
> Translation
> 
> Cyare: Beloved


	18. So tell me how to be in this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how to breathe in and feel no hurt  
> Tell me how 'cause I believe in something  
> I believe in us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get out!!! It's almost end of term so I'm rushing to get my stuff done, I hope you guys understand <3

Paz was practically vibrating from both excitement and nervousness. They were getting ready to make the trek back to the covert, and he knew his family was waiting for them. He knew they liked Din, he knew they'd be fine with it, but it didn't change the fact that he was basically signing his death warrant for embarrassment. He loved his Clan, of course he did, but they loved embarrassing him as much as they could in front of his friends and whoever he had become smitten for. Especially his father and mother.

He was pulled from his trance when he felt Din bump into his side, without thinking he wrapped his arm around the beroya's waist. He continued to fold their under suits and spare clothes, even with the struggle of having only one hand free. Din tapped his cheek plating with a little huff of laughter sounding through the modulator. When he turned his head to face him the younger man's helmet tapped gently against his. A grin broke out across his face and he turned to wrap both arms around his _cyare_ 's waist, clothing laid forgotten.

"You're nervous about something, Paz." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I wouldn't say nervous. More apprehensive than anything else."

"Why?"

Such a simple question did not need a complicated answer, and yet Paz still provided one.

He swallowed and shrugged, leaning down to press against Din's helmet, "My Clan is going to embarrass me and I don't particularly want you to see that, love."

The nickname had Din curling in closer to his chest, "I think it'll be fun." he teased, a laugh edging at his voice.

Paz huffed and playfully shoved him away, that laugh from before finally escaping the younger man. He watched with a fond smile as Din bent down to scoop up the kid and spun him around. The little green thing let out a scream of laughter and held tight onto his father's helmet. He quickly finished his folding and put his things in the bag. Once he was done Din grabbed his own two bags and hit the button on his vambrace to open the ramp.

Once they reached the man cover Paz's nerves reached a new height. His movements were quick and jerky and his heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest. What a way to greet his family. He climbed down the ladder first and waited for Din. He smiled and the tension eased from his shoulders slightly when the younger man's shoulder brushed with his. He followed Din down the dimly lit hallway and prepared himself for the no doubt excited and over the top greeting they were bound to receive.

Half way to the commons Paz took the lead. He didn't want Din to get the brunt of the initial greeting, especially since the generally quiet man wouldn't be too fond of answering everybody's questions immediately. Right before the hall ended and the commons started he took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Immediately he was pulled into a hug, and so it had begun.

Distantly he heard Din laugh as he was practically thrown into different relatives. He said his brief greetings and well wishes and was immediately tossed into someone else. The rushing ended with his parents who nearly squeezed all the air out of him. He did smile though and wrap his arms around their shoulders, holding them close. After a few minutes they separated and his mother pressed the top of her helmet against his.

"So, where's the lucky man you told us about?" His father asked, a strong hand gripping his shoulder.

Paz's smile relaxes beneath his beskar and he turns to gesture to Din. He feels a little bad as the whole room turns to stare at him, but his shoulders straighten and he waves at everybody. He can practically feel his mother's excitement radiating off of her and he mentally starts to count down until she'll explode.

"Your _cyare_ is our _beroya_?" She asked, and his father looks just as excited at the news.

Din comes up to join the trio and greets his parents.

The shorter man turned to his mother first, "Thene Vizla," then his father, "Cles Vizla."

Paz seemed to be a lot more nervous as Din and his parents spoke. He was only pulled out of his anxiety induced daydream when his parents started to coo over the child. He hummed and slowly brought his arm around Din's waist and pulled him against his side. The smaller man leaned against him and let his parents take the child as the rest of the clan gathered around them.

His mother looked up at the two of them, her blue helmet reflecting almost green in the yellow light as she spoke, "Ike would be proud of you, _beroya_."

He felt Din straighten against him and he spoke again, softly, "Thank you, Thene."

Later when it was just the two of them and Paz's parents in the commons, accompanied by the child dozing off in Din's arms, he finally relaxed. He loved his Clan, of course he did, they could just be a little much. He knew Din was glad everyone had gone to their respective rooms as well seeing as he wouldn't be bombarded with questions anymore. Din's helmeted head laid against his shoulder, and his arm was around the smaller man's. His thumb was rubbing circles into his upper arm when his father finally spoke.

"So, when are the two of you getting married?"

Paz choked on his spit and Din jumped up next to him.

" _Buir_! Please, we've only been together for a couple of days!" He exclaimed, his face reddening.

"Sounds like it's been longer than that from what you've told me, _ad_."

He grumbled unintelligibly and sunk back into the cushioned seat, Din melting right back into his side. He wanted to marry Din, of course he did, but it was too soon in his opinion. Maybe the younger felt differently. Who knows, he certainly wouldn't be opposed to the idea. It'd all be up to Din though.

"Take as long as you need, Paz, we can still tease you though." His mother stated, laughing softly.

He nodded and slowly pulled Din onto his lap. He rolled his eyes at his parents coos and wrapped his arms tightly around Din and the child. He tucked the chin of his helmet over his cyare's shoulder to watch the child sleep. He smiled fondly and brought a hand up to the baby's large ear, gently rubbing the tip between his thumb and pointed finger. He was more content than he had been for a while.

After a few more minutes his parents excused themselves to their room. Once they were out of sight Paz grabbed one of Din's hands and pressed the knuckles against his visor. He smiled at the embarrassed laugh the action pulled from the smaller man and he tapped his helmet against his.

" _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum, cyar'ika_." He murmured, deep voice smooth and thick.

" _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum, alor'ad'ner_." Was the sleepy reply.

Paz grinned and tightened his grip around Din, peacefulness covering them like a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one!!  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Cyare: Beloved
> 
> Beroya: Bounty hunter
> 
> Buir: Father and/or mother, father in this case
> 
> Ad: Son
> 
> Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum: I love you
> 
> Cyar'ika: Sweetheart
> 
> Alor'ad'ner: My captain


	19. You and me need never be lonely again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin with me endlessly or at least until the end  
> Please never fall in love again  
> Oh, please never fall in love again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i think I'm gonna try and post every other day to try and salvage what's left of my sleep schedule (like I even had one in the first place)
> 
> Also for clarification the characters Ike and Arwen are talked about in this chapter, Ike is Din's adoptive mother and Arwen is Paz's little brother. Okay? Okay.

Din couldn't have been more content at the moment. He was laying in Paz's bed with the older man's arms wrapped around him and the child was asleep just a few feet away on the little spare mattress. He was sleepily warm and cozy, a thick fur blanket covering the two of them. The summer months on this planet had slowly melted away into winter, well, as wintery as a desert planet could get. It was colder at night. The afternoon felt mostly the same.

Paz's thumb was rubbing circles into his hip where his shirt had ridden up and he melted into the contact. Almost sleepily he mumbled out, "Thanks for not giving up on my stubborn ass."

Paz chuckled and shrugged, Din's head shifting with the movement, "I'm too in love with you to ever do that."

The declaration had the smaller man's face heating up to a warm pink and he laughed. He closed his eyes and burrowed further into Paz's side. He soaked up the warmth like a sponge in water. It was slowly becoming one of his favorite things, the gentleness of their shared touches. He had only known pieces of it in a younger life, memories of red cloaks and dark brown hair mixing with green beskar and warm sandy hair.

He smiled in a sad sort of way as he thought of Ike. She hadn't been the one to find him, one of Paz's clan had, he'd helped her understand why Din was so quiet the first few months. The nightmares that plagued him. He had disappeared during the war, his adoptive mother had waited until the very last second for him to come back. Din had known she regretted not waiting longer, not going to look for him.

"What's going on inside your head?" Paz asked, voice thick and slightly raspy.

"Just thinking."

" _Rejorhaa'ir ni_?"

Din smiled and shrugged, " _Buir'ner, kaysh cyare_."

Paz hummed, he had been young when his cousin had gone MIA, Din had barely started speaking again. Him and his mother and shown up at the makeshift funeral, the then tiny boy holding onto her leg. She had seemed sad, as Paz's limited knowledge of the word in his younger years had shown him. Now he understood it as heartbroken, but in a way that was like a child losing a toy they had just barely gotten. Something that she had only just barely had.

He squeezed Din's hip and whispered, "She was a wonderful woman."

The younger nodded and nudged his helmet against his neck. Paz smiled and rested his own helm on Din's. The dull clang that sounded through the room vibrated through his core. He felt sleepy and slow and oh so very warm. It was heaven.

"Do you miss Arwen, _kar'ta'ner_?"

It was an innocent question, but it still made him stiffen up and swallow. He cleared his throat and nodded, " _Anay tuur_."

Din hummed quietly and whispered, "I miss him too, he was a good man."

He felt Paz nod against his helmet and he sighed. His mind drifted to what the larger man's parents had said just a few days earlier. How they were wondering if they were getting engaged. He smiled a little at the memory, and he started thinking about that. Getting married. He knew he wouldn't be the easiest spouse, especially considering his job, but Paz hadn't given up on him yet.

He liked the idea. Probably more than he should have. He wanted to be able to see Paz's face, to look into those blue eyes he remembered from child hood. He wanted to be able to run his hands through brown hair that probably had a few grey hairs floating in it. It'd be nice to exist without his helmet, as well. To sleep without it on whenever he was with Paz for the night.

He yawned quietly and let his eyes slip closed. Not much existed outside of the warmth that surrounded the two of them. He sunk farther into the heat, a content smile appearing on his hidden face. He felt Paz sink down as well, and soon enough they were laying flat on the bed, Din half on top of his broad chest. He felt a large, slightly calloused hand sneak its way up his shirt to rub his back. He smiled at the touch and soon his breathing evened out, the last thing he saw as his eyes made one more valiant attempt to stay open was the _ad'ika_ sleeping sounding on his mountain of blankets.

Paz heard his breathing become smooth and he smiled warmly. Carefully he took the smaller man's hand into his own and lifted it up to be level with his visor. He tried to figure out how big a ring would have to be to fit on his finger. He couldn't help but be distracted at how small Din's hand was compared to his though. He had always been bigger than him, but something about it had been striking to him recently.

Paz laid Din's palm against his and smiled when the tips of the younger man's fingers barely came up to his last knuckle. He gently tapped the hand in his grip to his visor then set it over his chest. He really couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the man he loved and his Clan all safe and sound in the same covert. It was a blessing and he had to thank their Maker for it.

After a few moments, he found himself rambling, " _Kot'ner, Din, ni jate'kara bah ganar'gar. Kar'ta'ner_."

He smiled at the little sleepy sound Din made and he squeezed him. This was his home. Finally his eyes closed and he melted into the warmth of the bed as well. Sleep washed over him easily and he drowned in it with a content smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let know what you guys thought!! I really like how it turned out tbh 💍 💍 💍  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Rejorhaa'ir ni: Tell me
> 
> Buir'ner, kaysh cyare: My mother, her beloved
> 
> Kar'ta'ner: My heart
> 
> Anay tuur: Everyday
> 
> Ad'ika: Little one
> 
> Kot'ner, Din, ni jate'kara bah ganar'gar. Kar'ta'ner.: My strength, Din, I'm lucky to have you. My heart.


	20. It's just the two of us, my dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to me don't you hear  
> I only fell for you  
> I only fell for you baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chapter 20 folks!!

Paz was watching the child asleep on his stomach with a content smile on his face. Din had gone out for a bounty run a few days ago, so he got to watch the kid. When he had first joined the pair all those months ago on the Razor Crest he had been virtually useless at caring for the child. He inwardly cringed as he thought about how he had made the _ad'ika_ throw up. Definitely not his proudest moment.

He had never realized how small babies really were either. Even fifty-year-old babies. Maybe it was just him finally realizing how big he really was, but he didn't feel like deciding which one it was. The kid shifted on his stomach and he brought a hand up to make sure he didn't fall. Once he was sure he was alright he rested his hand on the kid's back, nearly covering it entirely.

He blew out a breath and grabbed the ring he bought from the side table. Traditionally it'd be carved out of his armor, but he didn't wear beskar anywhere but his helmet. He also knew Din would kill him if he tried to get the beskar off of his helmet. He did think this ring would suffice though; deep green metal with little intricate designs carved into it. It gleamed purple when you turned it just right and he probably spent too much on it. He couldn't help it though, he just wanted to get a well made, pretty ring for his _cyare_.

That thought of tradition brought him to the fact that typically he'd ask the head of Din's Clan for permission to marry him. But Din was the head of his Clan. He could ask the Armorer, but she wasn't exactly open for random meetings. A creed-born child was getting ready to swear into the creed, so she had to make sure her helmet was perfected. He heard the kid yawn and he looked down and saw big, blurry brown eyes blink up at him.

Oh.

Paz gently pulled the kid up to his chest and held the ring up for inspection. The kid gently touched the band and cooed softly before looking up at him. He inhaled and asked, " _Ad'ika_ , may I have the hand of your father for marriage?" His voice shook a little. Why was he so nervous about asking a baby if he could marry his father?

The child stared into his black out visor for a long moment before chirping and pressing a tiny green hand to his cheek plating. An equally small, "Buh!" Leaving the kid's mouth.

Paz smiled fondly and gently tapped his helm against the child's forehead, whispering, "I hope I can make you both happy, _verd'ika_."

The kid buried himself in the crook between his neck and shoulder with a content squeak. He curled into a tight ball and Paz brought his hand up to gently sooth him back into sleep. It was chest achingly domestic, more so than he ever thought he would be, especially with a child. He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be though.

The comlink next to him opened and Paz smiled at the sleep warm voice seep through it and murmur, " _Cyar'ika_?"

" _Elek, kar'ta'ner_?" He asked, shifting the baby so he could grab the comlink.

" _Me'vaar ti gar_?"

"Naas, the child is asleep right now."

He heard a hum of approval and the sound of the Crest's lousy cot groan beneath Din's weight. He made a mental note to get him a better one. They were both getting on in their years, Paz thirty-four and Din thirty-three respectively, and doing bounty work then going to sleep on a bad cot couldn't be good for his shoulder. He smiled at how domestic his thoughts were and grabbed the ring off his chest. He had been planning on asking Din when he got back, but maybe he could...

"Paz?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts and immediately replied, "Yes?"

"Would you maybe want to come with me on the next hunt? Greef said he had a couple rough ones in the works, I could use some back up."

His heart melted at how shy his voice was. It was too much, he couldn't believe how tight of a grip Din had on his heart, "I would love to. I'm sure my family would love to look after your _ik'aad_."

He heard one of those beautiful sleepy laughs and he assumed Din was nodding. He could tell he had his helmet off just by the sound of his voice. Not modulated, just pure warmth and sugary sweet contentment lacing his voice. He brought the ring up to his visor and studied it in the low light. He could practically see it on the younger man's hand.

"Love?" He asked, a pang of nervousness rushing through him as he realized what he was about to do.

" _'Lek_?"

He took a deep breath and gently ran a thumb over the sleeping child's ear, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

He swallowed and looked solely at the ring in his hand, not looking at the comlink as if it'd shoot him if he did, "Will you be my _riduur_?"

He heard the sharp inhale come from his cyare and he closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. Why did he think this was a good idea? Din was probably going to tell him it hasn't been long enough. They had only just made themselves official, Maker he was an idiot.

"Yes. Yes Paz." Finally came the breathless reply.

His eyes widened and he sat up without thinking about it, thankfully he kept his hand on the child so he didn't tumble off of his chest.

"Really?"

" _Ni copaanir gar at riduur'ner_ , Paz Vizla."

He let out a relieved sigh and sunk back into the pillows, eyes lovesick and smile dopey despite the fact that the other man was lightyears away from him, "My parents will be excited, kot'ner."

"I'm sure they will be."

Paz let his eyes close and he whispered, "I love you, Din."

"I love you too, so so much."

After a few minutes of happy silence he heard quiet and even breathing sound through the comlink. He paused to be sure, but when he heard a few snores filter through the speaker as well he closed the link and set it back on the nightstand along with the ring. His eyes fell down heavily and his breathing soon evened out. He slipped into sleep relatively quickly, the child still fast asleep against his unarmored chest. Thoughts of pure beskar armor and _riduurok_ filled his head and his smile stayed on his face throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for not posting the past couple of days :)  
> ———  
> Translations
> 
> Ad'ika: Little one
> 
> Cyare: Beloved
> 
> Verd'ika: Little soldier
> 
> Cyar'ika: Darling/Sweetheart
> 
> Elek, kar'ta'ner?: Yes, my heart?
> 
> Me'vaar ti gar?: What's new with you?
> 
> Naas: Nothing
> 
> Ik'aad: Baby
> 
> 'Lek: Yeah
> 
> Riduur: Husband
> 
> Ni copaanir gar at cuyer riduur'ner: I want you to be my husband
> 
> Riduurok: love bond, specifically between spouses - marriage agreement


End file.
